Him & I
by Roguejones
Summary: Set somewhere after season three but not really. Arkadia is settled and things are running smoothly making Clarke and Bellamy's minds turn to... other things besides just survival.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hellooo! Ok this little idea in my head wouldn't go away and so I wrote it down and it turned into a story, so I thought I would share. Couldn't think of a good title but the song I was listening to was Him & I by Halsey hence the title I went with.**

 **Still working on my other stories, but this one demanded to be written. Enjoy!**

Bellamy

The last place that Bellamy Blake wants to be right now is sitting around the meeting room table while the Arkadian council discusses all the issues affecting Arkadia. If he hears one more word about potential harvest quotas, he is going to start snoring in his chair.

Bellamy lazily darts a glance at Clarke, slouching slightly in the chair next to his. Her glazed eyes and bored expression make him nudge her arm with his elbow and share a smirk before they both duck their heads to hide it.

The meeting is coming to a close and Bellamy perks up slightly as the end comes within sight. Clarke is getting ready to rise from her chair when Marcus Kane raises his hand in the air to belay their escape.

"I just have one other issue that I wanted to broach before we adjourn today."

Bellamy's mind groans in annoyance, but outwardly, he adopts a look of resignation as he shifts back into his seat. He sees Clarke drop back into her seat while trying, and failing, to keep a polite expression on her face.

Kane

Kane looks around at the members of the newly assembled Arkadian council; Abby represents the medical interests of the colony, Clarke is their advocate to the Grounders, Raven Reyes speaks for the Engineering department, William Bennet is in charge of farming and food production, and Tom Millar took charge of the Arkadian hunters when Bellamy Blake became their head of security.

Kane knows that they are all ready to get out of this meeting, but a thought has been rolling around in his head for weeks and it's time to address it.

"I wanted to bring up the topic of the Gaia Doctrine, now that we're settling down here on Earth."

He expected the confused expressions of the others and goes on to explain.

"When the Arc was orbiting around the planet, it was necessary to enforce population control, due to our resource limitations. We simply did not have the oxygen, food or space for extra people."

His gaze slides over to a freshly attentive Bellamy.

"Even though an extra or two seemed to pop up every few decades."

Kane smirks at Bellamy's grin and returns to his point.

"Here on Earth, things are different. We were meant to be the seeds that jump-started the human race once the planet was habitable again."

He pauses for a moment to let everything he said sink in and is pleased that the entire council, whom a moment ago were largely ignoring the proceedings, are now all completely attentive.

"We need completely different policies in the area of population and I put it before the council for their ideas."

Having said his piece, Marcus leans back in his chair and looks around again at the thoughtful and slightly awkward expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke

Clarke's mind is running wild with the possible implications of this new problem. She looks across the table as her mother speaks.

"Well, from a medical standpoint the first thing that would need to be addressed is the contraceptive implants that every Arkadian girl receives upon the start of her menstrual cycle."

Everyone around the table is absently nodding in agreement as she goes on.

"The potential problem with that is that most of the medical bays on the Arc were destroyed when we crashed into Earth. I have been working out of a retrofitted vehicle bay and I don't have the specialized equipment we used previously for the extractions of the implants."

A few murmurs go around the table and Clarke sits back in her chair, an idea forming in her mind as she listens to a few others speak.

Raven pipes up to address Abby.

"If you give me an idea of what you need, it should be fairly easy for me to design something. But I want to know what kind of policies we're talking here."

She adds apprehensively, and Clarke raises an eyebrow at her very valid question. All eyes turn to Kane and he leans forward in his chair to steeple his fingers over the table as he thinks out loud.

"To begin with, I was toying with the idea of simplifying the application process for procreation and dismissing the limit on children between those couples."

He looks up at the others for their reaction and Clarke notices most seem agreeable to the ideas.

Not one to sugar-coat her words, Clarke interjects.

"What will happen to women who accidentally get pregnant; If they haven't applied or are single or under aged? Will you still have such harsh punishments as you did up on the Arc?"

Clarke holds Kane's surprised gaze but darts a glance towards Bellamy when he brushes a hand over her arm. He gives her tight smile and a quick nod of thanks before she returns her attention to Kane.

"In the beginning, I feel like it would be more responsible to simply alter the rules that we already have in place. To drop all the rules entirely could cause a population explosion that we may not be prepared for. In coming years, we can start mandatory conception programs for women between certain ages but for now I feel that it would be irresponsible."

Clarke looks from Kane to Abby and then around to Raven and Bellamy as William nods emphatically and throws in his opinion.

"This year, with winter coming, our food stocks should cover our current population but with several more mouths to feed, the portions could drop to dangerous levels. I assume it's the same predicament we could face with hunting as well."

Tom nods back at William with the same concerned expression before adding onto what he said with his rustic accent.

"Not to mention the furs we would need to clothe and warm those Mums and Bubs."

Clarke, not missing the fact that no one really answered her question, suddenly pushes out from her chair to stand and glare down at the older men at the table.

"I acknowledge your reservations, but it comes down the fact that you are making rules about what every woman can do with her own body. I think that we should hold off talking to the public just yet but when we do address them, I vote that every woman be allowed to make the choice herself; whether she wants to have her implant taken out or not."

Clarke turns to her mother and is pleased to find a proud look on her face.

"The first step is to work on an extraction method for the implants and I volunteer myself as a test subject."

The small smile drops from Abby's face.

"WHAT?!"

The word is loudly chorused around the table as Abby, Raven and Bellamy jump to their feet with matching expressions of shock.

Clarke, startled at the extreme reactions around her, pauses before pushing on.

"I'm the only logical choice. Think about it. My Mom can't exactly perform the extraction on herself and asking for volunteers from the public would tell everyone what we're doing before we want to come forward."

Clarke takes a breath and turns to Raven, cutting her off before she can speak.

"And Raven is in a relationship, which would force her to make a lifelong decision about having kids, before she's ready."

Clarke turns back to the council and leans over to brace her hands on the table and glare at each of them.

"I repeat, I am the only logical choice. As for your worries about colony resources, think about the timing. If we come forward to the public in a month, no babies will even be born for an additional nine months; taking us out of the winter season and into the harvest season when food is plentiful."

The entire council is silent as Clarke straightens her stance and turns to leave the room. She briefly catches Bellamy's unreadable eyes as she storms out but is too angry to ask him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy

Bellamy stands, frozen awkwardly in the council meeting room as he watches Clarke stride from the room. He had been one-hundred percent behind everything Clarke said up until she volunteered herself as a test subject for the implant removal.

He ignores the soft-voiced arguing of the council members behind him and tries to make his mind catch up to the present as he walks out of the room. Lost in his own thoughts, he barely registers an exuberant greeting from Jasper, who is shuffling out of the mess hall with a sneaky smile he shares with Monty, who follows close behind him.

"Hey, Bellamy!"

Jasper loudly whispers as he scoots over to speak in a low voice.

"Monty and I are planning a little… beverage tasting… tonight at 2300 hrs, in the south-east corner of the yard. Spread the word to the other hundreds."

Bellamy cracks a smirk at the obviousness of his two favourite moonshine cookers and claps Jasper on the back.

"I'll tell any of them I see, and I'll even try to post guards tonight that won't look in your direction."

He says as he walks backwards away from them and chuckles when Jasper blows him comical air kisses.

Bellamy feels the need to blow off some steam tonight so Jasper and Monty's latest batch of terrible moonshine should work nicely.

He goes back to trying to sort the thoughts in his head as he makes his way towards his room.

 _Why does Clarke volunteering for a potentially dangerous procedure bother him so much?_

 _She does dangerous stuff all the time…_

But he can't shake the deep, stomach-curdling feeling at the thought of it.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Bellamy opens the door of his room and shrugs off his black security jacket and tosses it on his chair. He decides to clear his head and grabs his old beaten up tablet from the tiny bedside table, throws an arm behind his head and drops down onto his bed to continue reading The Odyssey.

Later that night, Bellamy checks in with the guards on duty to make sure the hundred party lasts at least a few hours before they shut it down. He makes his way over to the south-east corner of the camp where he can already see quite a few people milling around a small fire with cups in their hands.

Jasper spots Bellamy and with a loud hoot of welcome, he dances over to hand Bellamy a cup of moonshine. Always the first to over-indulge in his own wares, Jasper throws an arm over Bellamy's shoulders and tries to give him a serious look.

"You. You are the reason we are all al-ali-… not dead."

He finishes with difficulty before spotting another newcomer to the party and rushing away to get them a cup.

Bellamy shakes his head with a smile and starts wandering closer to the fire. He finds a spot to sit on one of the logs around the fire and stifles a grimace when he takes a swig of the moonshine.

A low voice purrs in his ear and electricity zings through his veins with more of a kick than his drink.

"It's not their best batch."

Bellamy turns to find Clarke grinning at him as she steps over the log and plunks down beside him. Returning her smile, Bellamy laughs and stares into the flames.

"Yeah, I thought they would get better at making this stuff, but I think they're just getting lazier."

Bellamy grins at Clarke's sudden bark of laughter and then squints at her with an amused expression.

"How much of this poison have you had?"

Clarke drops her happy face for one of strained concentration, looks down at her cup and then back up to meet his eyes.

"Ummm too much?"

She asks with an uncharacteristic giggle.

It was good to see her relaxed and having fun, but he also can't help worrying about what would happen if the older Arkadians find her in her current state. It certainly wouldn't help her case to convince the council that women her age or younger are responsible enough to make good life decisions.

On the other hand, their princess has been wound too tight for over a year and needs some down time to relax, have some fun and talk to her people.

Bellamy takes a long swig of moonshine and then leans over to pour the rest into Clarke's cup.

"Don't worry about it, Princess."

Clarke giggles again as he fills up her cup and then takes a big sip. Laughing, she sees Raven from across the fire and, grips Bellamy's shoulder hard to boost herself up and make her way over to her friend.

Bellamy falls into conversation with a few of his friends but makes an effort not to lose track of an increasingly drunk Clarke. After a couple hours he finds her back by the fire, alone and staring blankly into the flames.

Excusing himself from a pointless conversation with a flirty redhead, Bellamy walks over and throws one leg over the log to sit facing Clarke. She gives him a soft "Hey." In greeting and Bellamy tilts his head to scrutinize her face.

"I think you're done, Griffin."

He says and gently pries the cup from her frozen fingers and puts in on the ground before covering her cold hands with his big, warm ones.

Clarke is still staring sadly into the flames and though Bellamy has the urge to ask her what she is thinking, he stays silent. After a couple minutes, Clarke lets out a huge sigh and leans sideways into Bellamy's chest. He doesn't even hesitate as he wraps his strong arms around her and holds her close.

If he can, even for a few moments, share the weight of Clarke's pain, Bellamy is more than happy to do so.

Raven

Wick is working late on the design for Abby's new medical instruments, so Raven can start making prototypes tomorrow, but she wishes he was here with her and their friends. She grins as she remembers her plan to grab a couple extra cups of moonshine and continue with their own _private_ party later in the lab.

"You look like you're plotting something devious. Wanna share?"

Murphy says as he walks over to her and leans against the large water tank beside her, taking a drink from his cup.

Raven rolls her eyes at him.

"Nothing that concerns you, Murphy."

He shrugs and looks out over the sea of drunken people, suddenly zeroing in on the two sitting near the fire. Murphy gestures at Clarke and Bellamy with his cup and chuckles nastily.

"Think the Princess is drunk enough for the King to get some?"

He laughs at his own joke and takes another drink as Raven smacks his arm.

"Don't be gross, Murphy."

She couldn't quite hide her smirk at his comment though.

"Oh, come **on**! Don't tell me you don't think those two need to bang it out, between saving the world and saving our skins."

Raven starts to deny it but finds she doesn't have an argument against Murphy's crude suggestion. One side of his mouth turns up in victory at Raven's silence and he laughs triumphantly.

"We should just lock them in a room together for, like a week. They'd both walk out feeling shitloads better and maybe they'd lighten up on the rest of us."

Murphy trails off his tirade and takes another big gulp of moonshine as Raven tries to evict the images from her mind of Clarke and Bellamy together. Something about the idea sticks in her slightly inebriated brain though as Murphy walks away to find another drink.

Raven shakes her head and follows him to get her extra drinks before she wanders off to find Wick.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy

Bellamy is so comfortable by the fire with Clarke snuggled up against his chest that he jerks in alarm when he hears a crackly voice come over the radio on his belt.

" _We've got reports of an illicit gathering in the south-east corner of the yard. Could be some under-agers there as well."_

Bellamy smirks at the covert warning from his guards as he shifts Clarke until she is sitting up. Keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her from careening forward, Bellamy stands up and shouts above the din of drunken fun.

"Alright, guards are on their way. Get out of here and don't get caught!"

After a moment of drunken confusion, the crowd starts scattering into the darkness and Bellamy returns his attention to Clarke, who has her eyes closed and is listing badly to one side.

Bellamy sighs but he knew this would probably happen, so he stoops down to pull Clarke to her feet.

She can barely stand and Bellamy swoops an arm under her legs and another behind her head before she falls to the ground. Clarke lets out a giddy "Whoop" and then turns her face towards Bellamy's shoulder to snuggle in.

"You smell sooo goood."

She mumbles with her eyes closed and Bellamy chuckles as he walks them towards one of the Arc entrances. He doesn't try to be overly sneaky as he carries Clarke through the hallways, towards her room, but he doesn't take the most direct route either.

Bellamy toes open the door to her room and steps in only moments before he sees Abby out of the corner of his eye, turn down the hallway towards Clarke's room.

The small port window on Clarke's door is open so he unceremoniously drops Clarke on her bed, tells her to act asleep and then steps back to one side of the window as he silently locks the bolt on her door.

From his hiding place behind the door, Bellamy sees a shadow cross the window for a moment and then its gone. Abby must have been working late in the make-shift med-bay and stopped to check on Clarke on her way to bed.

Relaxing his stance, Bellamy slides the window shade down and walks over crouch down beside Clarke.

"You didn't have to drop me so **hard**!"

She chastises with her eyes still closed but her smirk at him softens the complaint as she tries to sit up. Bellamy grins at her in response as he grabs one of her boots in his hands and rips open the laces before yanking them off her feet.

"Alright Princess, now get some sleep, cause you're gonna be hurting tomorrow and we have to ride out to TonDC to talk to Indra about the fur-trading."

Bellamy laughs quietly at the groan coming from Clarke as she slumps sideways to lie on her bed.

He smiles the entire walk back to his room.

Clarke

Riding a horse through the woods while extremely hung over is pure torture.

Clarke fights against the rising nausea as she bounces along on the trail on her pale gray, spotted mare. She glares over at Bellamy's smug smirk as he rides beside her in amused silence.

At least Murphy is feeling her pain as he moans loudly from a few yards behind them.

The trio are almost halfway to TonDC when Clarke suddenly pulls back on her reins and jumps down to run into the woods and throw up beside a large pine tree. She falls to her hands and knees to empty her stomach and suddenly feels warm hands running through her hair, pulling it away from her face and a rough voice sighing behind her.

Clarke stops heaving and rolls to one side to sit on the ground and look up into the melted chocolate eyes of Bellamy Blake.

"Better?"

He asks as he hands Clarke her water canteen. She nods slowly and takes a small drink of water to swish it around in her mouth and spits it out before taking a longer drink to swallow.

"That was a really stupid idea last night."

She says miserably as she dangles her arms over her knees and drops her head for a moment.

Bellamy chuckles softly as he towers over her with a hand on his hip.

"Maybe I should have put you to bed a bit earlier than I did."

Clarke's head snaps up to look at him with wide eyes.

"Is **that** how I got back to my room?!"

She asks with a laugh as she takes Bellamy's hand to help herself to her feet. He's grinning mischievously and trying not to laugh out loud as they walk slowly back towards the horses.

"Yeah, and as strong as I am, it wasn't easy carrying a passed-out princess through the halls, avoiding the guards."

Before he even finishes speaking he's laughing and dodging Clarke's playful smacks. After a good laugh Clarke pauses just out of earshot of Murphy to turn towards Bellamy.

"Well, thanks anyway for that. I was so angry after that council meeting that I wanted to do something drastic, and then I ran into Monty and the rest you can probably figure out."

She concludes, as an embarrassed flush creeps up her neck and Bellamy tilts his head to catch Clarke's eyes.

"Hey. You don't need to justify it to me, Clarke."

Clarke smiles awkwardly at the touching words before they hear Murphy yell at them.

"Are you two done? I wanna get this little roadtrip over with."

Bellamy clears his throat, adjusts his stance and follows Clarke back to the horses.

Arriving in TonDC, the three Sky people tie up their horses and walk straight through the village to Indra's tent to have a quick word with her guards before being ushered inside.

Clarke inclines her head to the older woman as she enters the tent.

"Indra. I hope you're well."

The village leader stands and scrutinizes Clarke as Bellamy and Murphy file in behind her.

"Better than you appear to be, Wanheda."

She says with a concerned expression and Clarke chuckles dryly.

"It's self-inflicted and well-deserved, I assure you. I wanted to speak with you about your village's refusal to trade with Sky people."

Using her appearance as an ice-breaker worked beautifully as Indra smirks slightly and gestures for Clarke to sit opposite her at the small table.

Bellamy adopts his serious bodyguard persona as Murphy slumps to the ground near the entrance looking extremely bored.

Indra settles back into her seat and pins Clarke with a withering look.

"Your people have nothing we need."

She says without mincing words and Clarke takes a second to respond.

"Well what do you need?"

She asks shrewdly, and Indra gives her a tiny nod of respect before responding.

"We have a collection of ancient relics here, all with small ropes attached to them. We have heard the Raven girl talk about such things and how they come to life when their tails are secured to a 'power source'."

Clarke's brow is furrowed in concentration as she tries to figure out what kind of things Indra is describing. The older warrior reaches behind her as she eyes Bellamy's sudden tenseness and pulls out a small, flat, device with a metal plate on top.

Bellamy relaxes visibly as he peers over Clarke's shoulder.

"It's a cooking machine."

He says casually, and everyone turns to stare at him. Bellamy looks around at the three surprised faces and shrugs.

"I jacked my tablet up on the Arc so I could access the entire library and read stories to O."

The blank stares turn to slightly impressed expressions and Bellamy goes on.

"That was called a 'hot plate' and you plug the corded end into a power source to heat up the metal and cook things on it."

Having divulged all he knows about the strange device, Bellamy goes silent and Clarke turns back to Indra.

"Well, there you go. That information has to be worth a bit of good will for trading."

She says with a grin and Indra gives her a begrudging nod.

"The trades would flow even smoother if you could make it work for us."

Clarke looks over her shoulder and Bellamy shrugs again as Murphy answers this time.

"I bet Raven could rig up a way to get all their little toys working."

Clarke raises an eyebrow at Murphy but smiles as well as she turns back to Indra again.

"I'll ask Raven when I get back about it and send word of her answer."

She says and reaches over to grasp Indra's wrist in Grounder fashion. Indra accepts and stands as Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy prepare to leave.

Indra offers the three some dried meat for the journey and urges them to refill their canteens in the village before leaving and soon enough they are riding back to Arkadia. The ride back is considerably more comfortable for Clarke and Murphy and upon arriving back at camp, the three walk directly over to the engineering lab to find Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven

Wick is examining Raven's prototype medical tool against his schematics for any flaws, much to Raven's annoyance. It's a welcome interruption when Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy walk in.

"Hey, what brings you guys to my little slice of the planet?"

She asks with her usual dry, sarcastic tone as she leans against a table littered with electronics and tools.

Clarke steps forward to greet her friend.

"I was wondering if you could rig up a power source for the Grounders to use some ancient tools."

Quirking an eyebrow, Raven leans forward with interest as Wick's head snaps up behind her.

"What kind of tech?"

Clarke tries motioning with her hands as she describes it clumsily.

"It's a cooking device, about this big, with a cord to attach it to power."

Raven is nodding slowly as she thinks.

"Corded means it needs an external power source instead of a battery. That's trickier but not impossible."

Wick turns towards the conversation completely and chimes in.

"Solar power would probably work the best, but we're short on working panels."

Raven purses her lips as she racks her brain for options.

"I know where we can get as many panels as we need."

All eyes turn to Murphy and he grins wickedly.

Clarke

After making a plan to retrieve the solar panels from across the dead zone with Bellamy, Murphy and Raven, Clarke makes excuses to head back to her room to change before searching for her mother.

Clarke finds Abby in the Med-bay, smiling at a small girl with a tear-stained face and a bandage on her arm.

"You will be just fine."

Abby says to both the girl and her father, standing to the side of the examination table.

Clarke watches her mother finish up with her patient and turns to face her.

"Hi Mom."

Abby hugs Clarke slightly awkwardly and gestures for her to walk with her as she leaves the Med-bay.

"I was just about to head over to the mess hall for some dinner."

Clarke nods and dives into conversation with no pre-amble.

"Raven says that the tools you need for the implant extraction should be ready in a couple hours and I was hoping to do the trial extraction tonight so that I have time to rest for a day or two before we head out to scavenge some solar panels for the Grounders."

Abby stops walking in the middle of the hallway to turn and stare at Clarke.

"Wait, Clarke! This does not have to be done immediately."

An almost desperate expression crosses Abby's face and Clarke resists the urge to sigh loudly.

"Mom, I told you. I am the only one who makes sense for this."

She begins, and Abby waves her hands at Clarke's words.

"I know, I know, and you're right. I just want you to stop and think about this for a minute."

She closes her eyes and winces as she goes on.

"Clarke, I honestly don't really want to know the details of your… love life, but I'm not naïve enough to think that you probably haven't at least… experimented with sex…"

She pauses to let a couple people pass by in the hall before trying to continue her awkward monologue, but Clarke stops her mother by placing her hands on Abby's shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Mom, being my doctor and it being relevant, I'm going to just tell you."

They both take a fortifying breath before Clarke goes on in a low voice.

"I have had sex in the past but, I am not currently having sex with anyone and have no immediate plans to do so. I also have no intention of getting pregnant **any** time soon."

Clarke releases her mother and steps back to watch her face. Abby lets go of the breath she had been holding and smiles at Clarke.

"That wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it could be."

She comments with a laugh and Clarke laughs with her before a shadow crosses Abby's face.

"The procedure is still potentially dangerous though, Clarke. There's a small chance you could end up being sterile afterwards."

Clarke thinks that over for a few moments but finds that the risk doesn't bother her.

"I trust you, Mom. And if that's the outcome, then I'll be glad that I was the test subject and not someone else."

Abby's face turns sad but the resolve in Clarke's eyes is unwavering and Abby relents.

"Well, I suppose I'd better have something to eat and maybe a short nap if I'm going to do this tonight."

She says in a defeated voice and earns a smile from Clarke.

"But you shouldn't eat anything before the procedure, just in case something goes wrong. I'll go collect the tools from Raven after dinner and then we can meet back at the Med-bay at 2000 hrs."

Clarke watches her mother's demeanour change from 'mother' to 'doctor' and agrees to Abby's demands before hugging her one more time and letting her walk away towards the mess hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby

If she focuses on the upcoming procedure, its easier to stay professional. Abby repeats those words in her mind like a mantra all through her barely touched dinner and during the long walk through the hallways of the Arc to the engineering lab.

"Hey Abby. I just finished the tools you asked for. Wanna have a look?"

Raven says in a friendly tone as she waves Abby over towards her work table. The medical tools are exactly what she needs and look perfectly crafted.

"Well done, Raven. These look even better than the old ones I had on the Arc."

Raven smiles as Abby picks up each tool and inspects it closely.

"And I made moulds for them too, so just say the word if you need more."

Abby grins at her young friend.

"I will probably need another couple sets in the upcoming months, but this is good for now. Thank you Raven."

She collects the tools and walks away to take them to the Med-bay for sterilization.

Abby is arranging her procedure room when Clarke arrives.

"Clarke, how are you feeling?"

Clarke nods with a tight smile as she takes off her jacket and responds.

"I feel fine. Anxious to get the results from tonight."

Abby smiles and directs Clarke to get undressed and into a patient gown before lying on the table.

"Okay, I'm going to take a sample of your blood so that I can compare your hormone levels from before and after the procedure."

Clarke nods absently and doesn't flinch as Abby slides the needle into her arm. Placing the blood sample into the tray beside her, Abby turns back to Clarke and instructs her to lay back.

A half hour or so later, Abby sags with relief that the procedure is over.

"How are you doing, Clarke?"

"I feel okay, actually. A bit sore but otherwise fine."

"How was the pain of the extraction?"

"It was a bit uncomfortable when you were actually pulling it out, but it was over quickly and it wasn't unbearable. Any problems on your end?"

Abby pulls off her face mask and smiles at her daughter.

"It all went perfectly."

She helps Clarke sit up slowly and then hop down from the examination table.

"Now I want you to take it easy for at least a couple of days and I'll get you back in for a quick blood sample before you head off on any dangerous adventures."

Clarke smiles at her mother's joke as she gets dressed.

"I promise."

Fully clothed, Clarke hugs Abby and then walks out of the room.

Abby sits down heavily in the only chair in the room and lets out a long breath.

Bellamy

His shift of guard duty was one of the longest, most boring shifts he has ever had and Bellamy is relieved to be walking towards the mess hall for a meal before going back to crash in his room.

He sees Clarke walking slowly towards him and a smile crosses his face before falling quickly when he takes in her pale face and the gingerly way she's walking. He hurries towards her and hovers a hand over the small of her back in case she stumbles.

"Clarke? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She answers automatically as she tries to straighten her torso and walk normally but Bellamy isn't fooled by her bravado. He stays beside her the entire way to her room and when Clarke tries to dismiss him at her door with a quick thanks, Bellamy shoulders his way inside and closes the door behind him.

"Okay, Clarke. What gives?"

He asks as he crosses his arms and stares at her, making it clear that he isn't leaving until he gets an answer. Clarke rolls her eyes and tries to shrug him off as she carefully sits down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine, Bellamy. I'm probably just still hung over from last night."

Bellamy's gaze hardens, and he takes a couple menacing steps closer to her.

"Bullshit. Try again."

He has an awful feeling that he knows exactly why Clarke is acting the way she is, and its turning his stomach to think about it.

Clarke sighs loudly and leans back onto her bed with an exasperated expression.

"Fine. My mother just successfully performed the implant extraction. It went perfectly but I'm a bit sore. Is that what you want to hear?"

She says and then looks up to find Bellamy glaring down at her with barely contained anger.

Bellamy couldn't think through the anger clouding his mind. He steps closer and drops his hands down on Clarke's bed on either side of her legs, bringing his face within millimetres of hers.

"Why?"

Is the only word he can manage and when Clarke starts in on her spiel about how she was the only logical choice, Bellamy rears back and turns away to face the door. Running both hands through his dark curls, he tries to calm himself down and sort his thoughts.

Clarke has fallen, thankfully, silent and Bellamy turns back to her after a few moments.

"You have to stop playing the martyr, Clarke. Putting yourself in harm's way now doesn't undo what we did in the past and one of these times you are gonna get yourself killed!"

If he hadn't been so angry, the sight of Clarke sitting there with a bewildered expression and her mouth opening and closing like a fish, would probably be comical.

But he couldn't trust himself not to start yelling at her for being so reckless, so Bellamy rips open her door and lets it slam shut behind him as he stalks away towards his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey how about a review to let me know what you think of the story? Pretty pretty please?**

Clarke

Clarke doesn't see Bellamy again, except from afar, for the next two days; not until she walks out to the Arc garage before sunrise to meet Raven and Murphy, for their trip to collect the solar panels.

She has been feeling totally fine since the morning after her implant extraction and stopped in to give her mother another blood sample last night.

Clarke is chatting with Raven as they pack their supplies into the big, black, solar powered jeep they acquired from Mount Weather when Bellamy walks in and throws his duffel bag into the back.

He turns and locks eyes with Clarke, running his gaze over her quickly before giving her a curt nod and turning away to help Murphy load a few metal detectors into the back of the jeep.

Yup, Bellamy is still mad.

Clarke purses her lips in annoyance and hoists herself into the back of the Jeep as Raven looks over the back of the front seat and raises an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

Clarke takes a long breath and forces a small smile on her face.

"Everything is just fine."

She can see that Raven isn't convinced but glad when her friend doesn't push the topic.

According to Murphy the solar fields are a week's walk away but, in the truck, Clarke is hoping they can get there and back in three or four days. With Raven driving and Murphy navigating, that left Bellamy and Clarke in the back of the truck, avoiding eye contact and sitting in stony silence.

After a couple hours, Murphy glances back at Clarke and Bellamy before chuckling dryly and fiddling with the music player in the jeep.

"I hate awkward silences."

He says loudly to Raven as he picks out a song and turns the volume up high.

The music makes the silence between Clarke and Bellamy slightly more comfortable, so she relaxes back in her seat to listen. Clarke notices Bellamy absently drumming his long fingers on the top of the gun he is loosely holding and smiles slightly. He gives a momentary, tight smile back before rearranging himself in his seat.

The four of them stop for a quick lunch break and then climb back into the truck for a few more hours. The sky is darkening when they reach the edge of the dead zone desert and they make the decision to make camp for the night while they still have the shelter of trees.

Bellamy

Murphy and Bellamy wander away to find firewood and scout for dangers as Raven sits on the ground, dividing up the meal portions and Clarke unpacks their bed rolls for the night.

When everyone is fed, Bellamy claims the first sentry shift and walks over to perch on a large rock and the others crawl into their bed rolls.

A couple of hours later, Bellamy's ears perk up to an unusual sound and he turns towards his sleeping friends. Beneath the sounds of Murphy's loud snoring, he hears, what sounds like, whimpering. Bellamy pushes himself from his perch and steps closer to see Clarke's distorted face as she thrashes slightly in her sleep.

Bellamy falls to his knees beside her curled-up form before he realizes that he has no idea what to do next. Thinking back to the times when Octavia had night terrors, Bellamy sits down on the ground and places his gun about a foot away before scooping his arms under Clarke's shoulders and shifting her top half into his lap so that her head rests on his thigh.

He starts lightly running his fingers over Clarke's hair and humming a wordless lullaby, just as he used to do for his sister. After a few minutes, Bellamy is relieved to see the furrow in Clarke's brow disappear and her body relax back into sleep.

He must have dozed off at some point because it seems like the next moment he is being roused by little rocks hitting him in the arm. Bellamy jerks awake from where he had slumped against Clarke's backpack, and freezes to wait and see if he woke up Clarke before looking around to find Raven sitting up, grinning at him; a tiny pile of stones beside her.

"What?"

He whispers loudly in a slightly annoyed tone, over Clarke's head.

Raven grins wider and rolls her eyes as she tosses a tiny stone in the air to catch it again.

"Just wondering what our fearless leaders have in mind for today, is all."

Bellamy looks down at Clarke and sees no way of moving her without waking her and sighs as he reaches over to nudge her shoulder.

"Clarke."


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke

There is a soft voice in her ear, calling her name and Clarke smiles. The voice says her name again and the deep rumble sends shivers through her body and she rolls over to face the other way.

Clarke is woken immediately after that, by Bellamy's slightly frantic voice as he shoves his fingers under her head to move it. Sitting up suddenly, Clarke's sleep muttled mind realizes, from the way she had been sleeping, that she must have rolled her face towards Bellamy's crotch.

Colour shoots up from her chest to burn her cheeks, but Bellamy just gives her an awkward smirk and gets to his feet to step around Clarke and help a grinning Raven to her feet.

"That was totally worth waking up early for."

She hears Raven chuckle to Bellamy and Clarke shoots to her feet, mumbling something about filling canteens before hurriedly escaping into the trees. After calming the blush from her skin and filling the canteens for today's trip, Clarke makes her way back to camp to find it mostly packed up.

"We ready to get going?"

Murphy complains loudly from the open door of the front seat of the Jeep.

Clarke and Bellamy climb up into the back of the truck as Raven jumps behind the wheel and they're off again. The scenery isn't quite as interesting across the desert but Clarke muses, at least it seems like Bellamy isn't angry with her anymore, so the silence is comfortable.

A few hours of boring desert driving and Murphy signals Raven to stop the truck. They all get out and stretch their limbs as they look down over the large dune.

"Well, that's the end of the easy part. Down there is where the mines start. The solar panels are on the other side of it."

Murphy comments dryly.

They all stand assessing the dangers and then Clarke walks back to the truck to grab one of the metal detectors and a couple bundles of tiny, brightly-coloured metal sticks. She turns back towards the mine field but is blocked by a wall of muscle.

Clarke holds her hand up to shade her eyes as she looks up into the stony face of Bellamy Blake. He grabs hold of the metal detector in her hands and steps in close to speak in a low, dangerous voice.

"If you step so much as a centimetre in front or to the side of me in that minefield, I will pick you up, throw you into the jeep and tie your hands and feet to the back seat."

Clarke is confused by the completely inappropriate images Bellamy's words put in her head as she stares up at his stubborn face. His eyes are daring her to argue with him, but Clarke knows that he has every intention of doing exactly as he threatens, so she juts her chin out to meet his stare.

"Fine. But I'm not picking up the pieces when you explode."

Bellamy's grin is feral as he backs off and releases the metal detector in her hands.

"Fair enough."

He chuckles as he walks away to retrieve the other metal detector from the back of the truck.

Clarke tries to shake off the strange tingling throughout her body and raises an eyebrow at Raven and Murphy, leaning against the side of the truck with overly smug expressions.

Raven pushes away from the truck and steps over to whisper in Clarke's ear.

"That was hot."

Clarke's expression turns to shock as her friend claps her on the back and laughs as she walks away, but Clarke can't argue with Raven's assessment either.

Bellamy

Bellamy organizes the crossing of the minefield in a very efficient manner: He, Clarke and Murphy would walk ahead, swinging the metal detectors in front and to the sides, marking the safe areas with the meal markers, and Raven would follow, slowly, with the Jeep.

It's painfully slow progress but Bellamy estimates that they should get through the field just before dark. They can make camp in the solar panel field and then start loading up the panels in the morning.

When the end of the minefield is getting tantalizingly close, a small rock from under the Jeep's front tire bounces out and hits a mine only a metre from where Bellamy is standing. The instant explosion spins Bellamy around and he falls into Clarke, who was walking behind him.

Despite the loud ringing in his ears, Bellamy hears Clarke yell his name as she rolls him onto his back in front of the truck. He shakes his head to clear it and tries to move into a sitting position.

"I'm okay. I'm fine, Clarke."

But when he tries to stand up, pain in his leg makes it apparent that a piece of shrapnel has lodged itself into his shinbone. Bellamy looks down to find blood seeping out around a large piece of metal and he curses.

Clarke swoops under Bellamy's arm to help support his weight and then they turn gently to walk directly back to the Jeep and boost him up to sit on the hood.

Raven rolls down her window and sticks her head out.

"Is he gonna die?"

Clarke ignores her and looks around from the Jeep to the sign post at the end of the minefield and then up to Bellamy's face.

"I can't do much about that leg in the middle of the minefield. We should leave the metal in until we can get out of here and then I can patch it. I don't even want to chance moving you into the truck. Will you be okay sitting up here for about an hour?"

Bellamy knows when he's been beaten and he groans in frustration but nods in ascent.

"I'll be fine. Clarke?"

He finishes, grabbing her full attention.

"Don't blow up."

Clarke smirks tightly as she turns to walk back where Murphy is still standing, and Bellamy suppresses an eye roll when he hears Murphy yell over to him.

"I'll try not to explode either."

A tension and pain filled hour later, Raven is rolling the Jeep past the sign marker for the mine field. Murphy and Clarke help Bellamy down from the hood of the truck and around to the back, before they toss the metal detectors in and climb in after them.

Clarke is in the back, examining Bellamy's wound as Raven drives them up the crest of the hill and over towards the sea of glaring solar panels. She parks the Jeep and then hops out to have a look around before opening the back doors and asking Clarke how she can help.

"I need you and Murphy to hold him down so I can pull out the shard, but first I need a tourniquet and some antiseptic."

She says in a very good impression of her mother and Raven and Murphy get in position beside Bellamy.

A very short time later, Bellamy tries not to hurt any of the others when white-hot pain blazes up his leg from the act of Clarke pulling the metal out of his shin.

"You're really lucky, Bellamy. The metal came close, but didn't nick your artery. You will have to be careful with that leg for about a week, but you should be fine."

Clarke rattles all this off without even looking up from where she is dabbing the wound with anti-septic.

"Now, I don't have a stitch kit, so you'll have to make due with butterfly and compression bandages until we get back to Arkadia."

Bellamy leans his head back and stares at the roof of the Jeep, suddenly exhausted.

"Whatever you say, Clarke."


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke

It's decided that Bellamy shouldn't move so, Clarke stays with him until her rumbling stomach forces her out towards the food that Murphy and Raven are in the process of consuming.

They don't notice Clarke's presence at first and when they do, the looks on their faces are definitely guilty and mischievous.

"What's going on, guys?"

She asks warily as she grabs a few portion packs to bring back to Bellamy.

"We were just thinking…"

Murphy begins, and Raven interjects.

"About Bellamy's injury…"

Murphy nods in agreement and continues.

"Right, that he probably shouldn't be bouncing around the back of a truck with that wound…"

"And Murphy knows where Bellamy can recover. Plus, it has a bunch of things that the grounders would probably trade for."

Raven finishes with an excited look on her face as she smiles up at Clarke.

Murphy does his best impression of sincerity, falling a bit short.

"And there's probably medical supplies."

Clarke is sceptical. She hates to be gone from Arkadia for more than a couple days and though she doesn't trust Murphy's judgement, Clarke does trust Raven's. With a sigh, Clarke drops down beside the fire to listen to their idea.

Bellamy

When Clarke climbs back into the truck, she has a thoughtful look on her face. She tosses Bellamy a meal pack and opens one for herself as she stares blankly at the opposite wall of the truck.

"Clarke, what's up?"

She slowly turns her head towards him and Bellamy can't decide if she looks confused or amused.

"Raven and Murphy have an idea."

Bellamy's gaze narrows and he tries to sit up slightly and open a meal pack.

"That sounds ominous."

Clarke nods with a dry chuckle.

"Murphy says that there's a massive house near here that would have medical supplies and food. He and Jaha got there by boat but he thinks it was actually on a peninsula and we could get there by following the beach."

Bellamy considers as he takes a bite of the tasteless dried meal pack.

"Is that really necessary? Wouldn't it make more sense to just get back to the Arc?"

Clarke tilts her head in acknowledgement of his point but goes on.

"Apparently there are all kinds of devices there that we could trade with the grounders. I'm thinking of checking it out since we won't be this close again soon. Plus, if there are medical supplies, I can stitch you up better and restock the Arc's supply."

Bellamy is nodding slowly as he warms to the idea.

"Alright, I'm in. Leave in the morning?"

Clarke gathers up the meal pack wrappers as she nods and backs out of the Jeep.

"I'll let Raven and Murphy know."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok I have a bit more written but I'm gonna make you wait for it a bit (Muahahhaaa) while I tweak it. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. Cheers.**

Raven

The next morning the four Arkadians head out towards the beach at the other side of the solar field and from there start following the it north for a couple hours until it curls outward. A couple hours more and Raven, Clarke and Bellamy are staring aghast at the massive mansion before them.

"Shit, Murph, you knew about this place for _how_ long?!"

Raven says with a light smack to his arm. Murphy just sneers and turns to jerk his chin at the lighthouse at the end of the peninsula.

"I spent most of my time in there and I didn't know when you assholes would kick me out of camp again. Might have needed a place to hide."

The other three all exchange shrugs at his explanation and start towards the house.

Raven, with a sly glance at Murphy, stops Clarke from helping Bellamy out of the Jeep.

"Maybe you guys should just chill while Murph and I start checking it out."

Clarke looks down at Bellamy's leg and purses her lips and Bellamy does nothing to hide his annoyance at being left out of the exploring. Murphy leans against the back door of the Jeep and looks in at them.

"Look, there's a comfortable sofa and a med kit in the bunker under the lighthouse. Why don't the doc and the gimp start there, and Raven and I can head up to the house?"

Clarke looks over at Bellamy and he shrugs in reluctant agreement. Raven grins and walks back to the driver's seat, fist bumping Murphy as he climbs into the passenger seat next to her.

Clarke

Clarke tries to hide her amazement as she and Murphy help Bellamy down the short steps of the lighthouse bunker and ease him down to sit on the couch. The place is filled with antiqued things and she itches to explore, but first she needs to find that med kit.

She talks over at Murphy and Raven as she finds a stool to prop up Bellamy's leg.

"If you guys can find that med kit, I'll start cleaning the wound and get set up to stitch it."

Slightly surprised by the amount of excitement Raven and Murphy have over the given task, Clarke ignores them as she assesses her surroundings.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes with the kit."

Raven mutters quickly as the two of them make for the exit.

Bellamy is darting glances towards the heavy bunker door as Clarke hunches over his leg, cleaning it out.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

He asks as he winces slightly at the pain in his leg. Clarke leans back from her work and looks at her patient.

"I'm not too worried. They probably just found some junk in the house and got distracted."

She isn't worried about her friends yet, but if they aren't back in another half hour, she'll check on them, she decides. Clarke relaxes when the sounds of movement by the door reach her.

"Did you find any medical sutures?"

She yells out and then looks up at Bellamy's face in alarm when she hears the creak of the bunker door being shut… and locked.

Bellamy makes a move to get up and Clarke pins him with a glare as she rises. He settles back down and Clarke rushes over to the door and finds it shut and a pile of canned food and medical supplies sitting inside the door, topped with a note.

"You're fucking kidding me."


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy

Frustrated at not being able to jump up and face the potential danger, Bellamy is tense as he watches Clarke walk back down the steps slowly with a shocked expression.

"Clarke? What's going on?"

She turns to look at him and then walks over to drop a note into his lap.

Bellamy picks up the note with a confused look but relaxes slightly when Clarke drops down beside him on the couch.

 _Bellamy and Clarke,_

 _We left you the med supplies and enough food to last you a few days._

 _We asked around at the Arc and everyone agrees that you guys need a break but would probably never agree to it. So, we are locking you in here for a few days. Blame me when you get out, but I left you a case of wine that I found at the house._

 _Get drunk and relax._

 _-R_

Bellamy rereads the note a few more times before he fully comprehends that his friends locked him and Clarke in the bunker on a forced holiday. His hand drops to his lap and he joins Clarke in staring blankly at the opposite wall.

He jumps slightly after a few minutes when Clarke speaks.

"I'm going to kill them."

She says in a quiet voice as her face turns from shock to anger. Bellamy wants to share in Clarke's indignation, but his eyes start to roam around the bunker and he starts thinking that he could be trapped in much worse places than this.

Suddenly, Bellamy leans back into over-sized couch cushions and lets out a long sigh, drawing Clarke's attention. He smirks at her and it widens into a grin at her puzzled expression.

"Well, I'm in no state to try to move that heavy door, so I think I'll make the most of it. If you can get on with stitching me up, I'm going try out the shower I can see through the door over there."

Clarke is staring at him and he can't help but chuckle as her gaze moves from him, to his leg, to the shower in the other room and then back to him.

"You're okay with this?!"

She asks incredulously and Bellamy just shrugs.

"Not much I can do about it. We can't kill them until they come back."

Clarke goes silent and seems to be processing his words as she robotically starts pulling on surgical gloves and preparing to stitch his leg.

She pauses with the suture in her hand above his wound and quirks her head at his leg.

"Do you think the shower water will be hot?"

Clarke asks absently and Bellamy laughs.

"Only one way to find out."

She goes back to silent contemplation as she leans over and pinches the skin surrounding the wound together and lowers the needle.

Bellamy braces himself.

Clarke

Tying off the last stitch on Bellamy's leg, Clarke is still unsure how she feels about their situation.

Bellamy limps to the shower and Clarke insists he take the plastic stool with him so that he isn't standing for too long. She hears the water turn on as she remains on the couch, unsure what to do with herself.

As if in answer, her stomach growls loudly and Clarke places a hand over it as she stands to retrieve the canned food that she left by the door. Grumbling at the locked door, Clarke carries the food down the steps towards the small but fancy kitchenette to check out her options.

From the vantage point of being behind the kitchen counter, Clarke sees two strange looking machines in the corner and grabs a granola bar from the food stash as she wanders over to explore.

Munching away, she stands in front of the machines, scrutinizing them.

Clarke opens the top of one machine and tries to decipher the strange pictograms on the underside of the lid.

"Oh!"

She says with delight as she realizes that the machine cleans clothes. The prospect of a hot shower _and_ clean clothes make Clarke excited and she glances towards the steam wafting through the cracked bathroom door.

With a sneaky smile, Clarke silently slips through the bathroom door, just far enough to snag Bellamy's dirt and blood encrusted clothes from the floor and backs out quickly without him noticing. She tells herself that she was _not_ incredibly tempted to sneak a glance at the man shrouded in nothing but steam as she dumps his clothes into the washer and rifles through the cupboards to find soap.

Clarke strips out of her own clothes and grabs a towel from the cupboard she just discovered to wrap around herself. After a few minutes of reading instructions on the back of the detergent package and pushing buttons, the washer is filling with water and Clarke heads back to the couch with a proud smile.

She is pressing buttons on a small black bar she found in the couch cushions, trying to work out the big black tablet on the wall when Bellamy walks out of the bathroom with a slightly confused look and a towel wrapped low around his hips.

Clarke swallows around the sudden tightness in her throat as she lowers the hand holding the remote and stares at the fresh, damp, half naked body of her best friend.

With a gargantuan effort, Clarke focuses on the words Bellamy is saying to her.

"Umm what?"

Bellamy seems to be looking anywhere but at Clarke as he repeats himself in a slightly lower than usual voice.

"What happened to my clothes?"

Clarke is still staring for a second more and then shakes herself out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry. I figured out how to work the clothes washer and so I threw yours in with mine."

She explains as she holds a hand to the top of her towel and stands to take her turn in the shower.

Clarke is about to pass Bellamy when he takes a half step into her path, forcing her to stop and look up at him.

"So, you came into the room while I was washing?"

He asks with a curious quirk of a dark eyebrow and Clarke pointedly ignores the sinful scent and heat coming off Bellamy's bare chest. She smiles devilishly up at him and curbs the urge to reach out and drag her fingertips down his midline.

"Don't worry, Blake. I didn't peek."

Clarke chuckles low and turns towards the bathroom as he smirks and takes a step towards the couch, but Clarke can't resist her parting comment before she closes the door between them.

"But if you'll remember, we all used to bathe in the lake and you could have been a bit more diligent about checking that all the ladies were gone before stripping off."

Clarke closes the door but bursts out laughing at his answering comment through the door.

"Who says I didn't know they were there."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok folks, we're getting closer to the good part. MAJOR smut warning for next chapter! Enjoy!**

Bellamy

The sight of Clarke wrapped in nothing, but a big fluffy blue towel struck Bellamy dumb for a few seconds before he remembered to ask about his clothes. He consoles himself with the fact that Clarke seemed to be just as flustered by his nakedness as he was by hers.

Bellamy settles in on the couch to take up Clarke's struggle with big screen on the wall as he hears the shower turn on again.

He has the tablet figured out and is in the middle of watching a file called 'Jurassic World' with an open can of peaches in his lap when Clarke finally emerges from the bathroom. The snarky quips of the main character fade away and the peaches lay forgotten in his lap as he stares at the clean, wet and sexy-as-fuck Clarke walking towards him with a big smile on her face.

Bellamy decides that it's a good thing Clarke rarely smiles because he didn't think the male population (and some of the female population) of the Arc could handle it.

She drops down beside him on the couch with an exaggerated sigh of pleasure.

"Okay, I may have to kill Raven a little less."

She says and then turns her attention to the screen.

"What're you watching?"

Bellamy's mind is blank, save for the delightful image of him ripping that blue towel off Clarke's body and tracing every one of her curves… with his tongue.

"Bellamy?"

He gives himself a shake and tries to respond while his brain silently tries and fails to banish the lustful thoughts.

"Uh, I thought it was a documentary but its not. Pretty entertaining though."

Clarke settles in to watch it with him, but Bellamy, with a quick glance to his towel, jumps to his feet.

"I heard the clothes washer beep earlier, I'll pull out the clothes."

He mutters quickly and then walks towards the washer before Clarke can protest. Bellamy tries to lower the tenting of his towel as Clarke yells after him.

"I think the other machine dries the clothes."

After a few minutes of moving wet clothes and fiddling with buttons, Bellamy has tamed his hard-on and is in a suitable state to return to the couch.

He eases himself down and Clarke hands him the peaches without taking her eyes off the screen.

"What did I miss?"

"They're genetically modifying dinosaurs and its going to end badly."

Bellamy chuckles and stuffs a sugary peach into his mouth as they get absorbed in the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy half-wakes sometime later to Clarke thrashing slightly in her sleep at the other end of the massive couch. Without another thought, Bellamy sits up and grabs Clarke's arm to pull her into his arms and then lies down again with the blonde beauty curled between him and the back of the couch.

Settled again, Clarke and Bellamy drift back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy wakes again a couple hours later to the sound of his name and small movements beside him. He opens his eyes and lies frozen as a few pressing facts come trickling into his sleepy brain.

 _Clarke is sprawled across one entire side of him._

 _She is making the sexiest sounds he has ever heard._

 _Her towel has come undone and her naked body is pressed against him._

 _Her being pressed against him feels Really. Fucking. Good._

 _Clarke's leg is draped over his and is precariously close to his increasingly uncomfortable morning situation._

Bellamy doesn't recognise his own voice as he looks down at Clarke's closed eyes and murmurs her name. Her responding moan and roll of her hips makes Bellamy deeply question his morals but after taking a second, he reaches down and tries to tuck the loose end of her towel around her and clears his throat.

"Clarke?"

He tries a little louder, his voice ending in a near-growl when Clarke's hand slides across his chest and she moans his name again.

Catching her hand with his before it can wander more southwards, Bellamy nearly chokes on the realization that Clarke is having a sex dream… about him.

His mind goes absolutely blank.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Smuuuuuutt. Enjoy.**

Clarke

One second Bellamy's hands and mouth are doing amazing things between her legs and the next she is somehow half on top of him and he is staring at her with shock and uncertainty as he holds her wrist above his chest. Clarke smiles sleepily up at him and tugs her hand out of his grip to smooth it upwards over his chest as she stretches like a cat and rises slightly.

She is more than ready to move their little party along but a voice in the back of her mind is getting louder as she slowly becomes fully awake.

Clarke freezes in mid-caress and her eyes go wide as she looks down at Bellamy's face and then down lower to where her bare breasts are pushed fully against his hard chest and she realizes her towel has slid completely down to pool over the small of her back. She is straddling one of Bellamy's strong legs and his own towel has shifted enough that Clarke's thigh is pressed against, what must be, his rather impressive length.

She is completely at a loss for what to do and her intense dream has left her with warring opinions on the matter. Clarke can feel Bellamy's chest rising and falling as he waits for her to act but the restrained look in his dark eyes and the way he is hovering his hands in the air over her skin tips her mental scales.

Clarke holds his eyes and shifts very slightly. She hears a deep groan from Bellamy and bites her lip at the flood of lust that the sound elicits from her.

"Bel?"

She asks, her voice sounding more like a purr than question.

"Yeah, Clarke."

The strained tone of his voice sends another shiver down her spine, but she goes on.

"Uh, I have an idea how this happened but I'm not altogether sure what to do now."

Bellamy blows out a big breath before responding.

"Not to sound like a prick but you can do what _ever_ you want to, Princess."

Clarke's eyes fly up to his from where she had been focusing on the strong pulse in his neck. She shifts her hips experimentally and the friction from Bellamy's towel covered leg nearly makes her eyes roll up. Clarke notes Bellamy's curse through clenched teeth as his hands fly to her hips to hold them still.

Feeling suddenly bold, Clarke reaches down and slides her hand over one of his as she darts her gaze pointedly downwards before returning it to his eyes.

"Would you like me to help you with that, Blake?"

Clarke watches Bellamy's pupils go wide and she smirks at him as his expression turns almost predatory for a moment before he remembers himself again.

"Clarke, I'm not really remembering why this is bad idea but I'm pretty sure it probably is."

Clarke smiles wider at the obvious effort Bellamy is making to be a gentleman, but her mind is made up and she braces her hands on his chest to sit up to look down at him, baring her chest fully to him.

"Oh, That's not fair." He accuses, dark eyes glued to her chest even as his hands start sliding up from her hips to grip her ribcage.

"Last chance to back out, Griffin."

In answer, Clarke reaches down to trail her fingers down the length of him and Bellamy jolts upright, pulling Clarke into him with one hand while the other grabs her jaw to tilt her head as he claims her lips.

Clarke is dizzy with the taste, smell and feel of Bellamy Blake as he ravages her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip until she opens to him and then delving his tongue inside. The thigh between her legs is suddenly moving and Clarke barely notices when Bellamy gently removes her hand from his erection.

Rocking his leg back and forth, Bellamy's talented mouth moves across Clarke's cheekbone to nip at her ear, sending her into even more of a headspin.

"Before you help me with my… problem, I want to know about that dream, Clarke."

Clarke sighs loudly as she rides his thigh and her head lolls back a bit.

"You were moaning my name, Clarke. Tell me what I was doing to you in that dream, that had you rubbing yourself against me."

Clarke has lost the ability to speak it seems, so she just moans when Bellamy's hand sneaks up to cup her breast and thumbs her nipple gently. Bellamy's voice lowers to rumble in her ear and his words are punctuated by delicate kisses and nibbles down her throat and jawline.

"How was I fucking you in your dream?"

Clarke can feel tension pooling in her abdomen and she grips Bellamy's shoulders to anchor herself.

"Did I use my fingers, Clarke?"

He holds a hand to the small of her back and bends her back slightly to capture a breast in his mouth. Bellamy laves his tongue across Clarke's nipple and her breath starts coming in pants.

"Or maybe I used my mouth to fuck you."

He rumbles, and Clarke is ready to come hard but whimpers when his leg suddenly lowers. Bellamy's other hand slides across Clarke's stomach and down over her mound.

And then his big blunt fingers are sliding through her wetness and teasing her entrance.

"Or did I use my—"

Clarke doesn't hear the rest when Bellamy plunges two fingers inside her and presses down on her clit with his thumb, making her scream her release.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N annnnd more smut. It's almost as if there's years of pent up sexual tension between them. Hmm. Enjoy!**

Bellamy

Bellamy knows in some foggy part of his brain that sex with Clarke is a very bad idea but it's like she stepped right out of one of his favourite fantasies and he refuses to over think it.

Post-orgasm Clarke is the sexiest fucking thing he could have ever imagined and there is no way that he's talking himself out of more, now that he's had a taste. Speaking of taste, Clarke is recovering from her high and looking at him with hooded eyes while trying to control her breathing. She watches him suck the taste of her off his fingers.

"Fuck, Bel!"

He grins at her as he grips the back of her right thigh and moves it over his until she is completely astride his hips.

"That's the plan."

Rolling his hips to slide his cock against her wetness, he holds her in place and Bellamy could almost black out from wanting this woman so badly.

"Well you've certainly earned it."

Clarke gives him an easy grin and braces her hands on his chest before she scoots down his legs and off the couch, moving Bellamy sideways until he's sitting upright.

Bellamy looks down after her just in time to see and feel Clarke grip his cock in her hand and pump it twice before leaning forward to slip the head inside her warm, wet mouth.

In a sudden panic, Bellamy launches forward and pushes Clarke's shoulders back, following her to the floor as he crawls up her body to situate himself between her legs again.

"Another three seconds of that and this would all be over, Clarke."

Understanding falls over her face and she grins evilly as she slides herself back and forth across his hard on. Holding his gaze, Clarke tilts her hips and impales the tip of Bellamy's cock inside her.

"Oh, fuck that's good."

Bellamy looks down to where they are connected and the sight of it is almost enough to send him over the edge but he forebears and looks back up at Clarke. He watches her beautiful face as he pushes himself the rest of the way inside her, relishing the feel of her around him as she moans and rakes her nails up his arms.

As they find a rhythm, Bellamy tries to make it last as long as he can, but he knows his minutes are numbered. Clarke starts moaning louder and louder and the sound is driving Bellamy mad as he quickens his pace and deepens his thrusts.

"Bel, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

They both need one more push to the edge so Bellamy guides one of Clarke's long silky legs over his shoulder and presses down on her apex.

"BELLAMY!"

The feeling of Clarke coming hard around his cock is too much and he roars his own release.

"Oh… fuck… Clarke."

Collapsing forward, Bellamy braces his arms on the floor, so he doesn't crush Clarke.

Clarke

Sanity is almost returning to Clarke's brain while the rest of her body is still convulsing with pleasure. Bellamy recovers enough to hoist himself off her and they lie on the floor together trying to catch their breath. Bellamy suddenly rolls over to get to his feet and reaches down to take Clarke's hand and pulls her up to kiss her deeply as he backs them towards the large bed in the room to the right.

He kisses her the entire way and then grins as he easily tosses her backwards onto the bed.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you, Clarke?"

Clarke's eyes widen as she realizes that Bellamy is still mostly hard and just to emphasize his point, he grips her thighs and slides her forward onto his perfectly positioned cock. He pulls out of her slowly and then slams back inside her. With Bellamy standing between her legs and her sitting on the bed, Clarke sighs contentedly and leans back to lie across the bed and drape her arms above her head.

Bellamy's eyes follow her every movement as he languidly slides himself in and out of her pussy.

"Now I think I know why Helen of Troy caused a war."

Clarke gives him a throaty chuckle as she pulls him closer with her legs.

"Ready to go to war for me?"

Bellamy's grin is pure ego as he crawls onto the bed with her and rolls over until Clarke is astride him again.

"You forget, Clarke. I _did_ go to war for you."

The annoying voice of reason at the back of Clarke's mind is getting louder and she shakes her head to return to the moment. She leans forward to kiss Bellamy deeply and breaks it only with a smile at his happy sounds.

"And I never actually thanked you for that, did I?"

She teases as she regrettably eases herself off his hardness and chuckles at his sudden look of protest. The feeling of his juices dripping from her gives Clarke a surge of confidence, even as the voice at the back of her mind sends a warning shiver down her spine.

Clarke ignores it.

"I think I was in the middle of something before you threw me to the floor to fuck me."

A wolfish grin spreads across his handsome face as Bellamy reaches up to shove a pillow under his head and rests his arms behind his neck. Clarke decides that the man is just too damn sexy for the sake of her sanity as she holds his eyes and crawls backwards to get level with his still hard dick. She settles herself down between Bellamy's legs and watches his eyes widen and his mouth go slack at the sight of her slowly licking him from base to tip.

The taste of their combined wetness makes the voice in her head start screaming and suddenly Clarke stills as a cold sweat breaks-out all over her body.

Bellamy's grin slides from his face as he sits up to catch Clarke's suddenly trepidatious gaze.

"Clarke?"

Clarke hasn't moved a muscle as she processes her own stupidity.

"Clarke?!"

Bellamy is pushing her into a sitting position to face him and he worriedly holds her face in his calloused hands. Finally, Clarke opens her mouth to deliver the death blow to their fun.

"I had my implant removed."

She watches the play of emotions cross Bellamy's face until it freezes in an expression of determination and he pulls her into his lap.

"Shit, Clarke. I didn't even think."

Clarke pulls back from him to look in his eyes.

"Neither did I…"

Bellamy blows out a big breath and runs a hand through his unruly curls as he thinks.

Clarke's brain is working frantically and what worries her the most is how panicked she **isn't** at the idea of being pregnant. She looks up at Bellamy and a sudden, strong thought filters through her, shaking her to her soul.

 _It's because it would be_ _ **our**_ _baby. His and mine._

Clarke tucks that thought away to examine later as she waits for Bellamy to say something.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Just cuz I got such a nice review, here's another chapter. Cheers!**

Bellamy

Bellamy is a bit angry with himself for being so irresponsible but is mostly racking his brain trying to work out how to deal with the issue right now.

Babies aren't a huge deal to him; he raised Octavia almost completely on his own.

His biggest worry is what Clarke is thinking about the possibility of a child with him and decides to just lay everything out, so they can work out a plan.

"Okay, well, we can exactly **un** fuck, but if it turns out we made a baby, I'll back you with whatever you wanna do about it."

Bellamy watches Clarke closely to see any indication that he may have said the wrong thing but, after a minute, she blows out a huge breath and relaxes slightly before giving him a weak smirk.

"That is actually very reassuring to hear." She says in a shaky voice as she leans forward to smack her forehead against his chest, making him chuckle.

"Maybe it's a little late to bring this up but, I think I'll pull out from now on."

Bellamy is surprised when Clarke's head snaps up to search his gaze.

"You still want to… with me?"

He quirks his head to the side in mock confusion and smirks at the astonishment on her gorgeous face.

"Well, if you're okay with it, I really had no intention of wasting our impromptu holiday."

Bellamy snakes his hands around Clarke's waist as he speaks, watching for her reaction and praying that she agrees with him because the prospect of being around her without being able to touch her makes his chest tighten painfully.

But Clarke smiles a radiant smile up at him and leans into his embrace to kiss him again as she drapes her arms around his neck. Bellamy feels an enormous weight lift from his mind as he kisses Clarke passionately.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Griffin."

He rumbles in her ear as he resumes his onslaught on her senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been four days of being locked together in the bunker and Bellamy is pleasantly worn out. From his vantage point on the couch he runs his gaze across the bunker, trying to find a surface or wall that him and Clarke _haven't_ fucked against.

With a prideful grin he looks down at the head of wet, blonde hair resting against his chest and the soft snores coming from underneath it as they lay draped only in a couple towels after an extremely enjoyable shower.

With the big tablet playing another file in the background, a sudden thought strikes Bellamy and his grin falters.

 _What happens when we leave here and get back to Arkadia? What happens between them?_

The sexy, fun Clarke in his arms is a far cry from the commanding leader that she is at Arkadia and Bellamy finds himself wondering how they can transfer their new-found intimacy into their usual lives.

And whether or not Clarke would even want to.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Really trying to finish this story so I can get back to my other stories but the characters have other ideas. Haha. Enjoy.**

Clarke

The sound of massive iron hinges creaking wakes Clarke from a very comfortable sleep and she braces for either Raven or Murphy to walk down the steps and find her and Bellamy naked and dozing in each other's arms. But nothing happens and so she disentangles herself from Bellamy and they rush around the bunker collecting their clothes.

She looks over at Bellamy limping around the bunker and feels a pang of sadness that their time together is over already. They haven't talked about what would happen when they left the bunker and the open door seems to have opened a massive chasm between her and Bellamy.

They silently gather their things and Clarke precedes Bellamy up the stairs and out the door to the lighthouse, to squint and shield her eyes from the bright sun.

A guilty-looking Raven and Murphy are leaning against the side of a heavily loaded Jeep a few yards away and Clarke pauses to wait for Bellamy before walking towards them. Nearing their friends, Raven steps forward suddenly and starts talking fast.

"Okay before you rip my head off or shoot me in the face, I just want to tell you that, we radioed back to Arkadia to say we were staying out a few extra days and checked in with them every day. Nothing has happened, and no one suspects a thing. Murph and I have collected a lot of tradable stuff…"

Raven gestures to the loaded Jeep and Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend and grabs her shoulders to shut her up with a shake.

"Raven. It's fine."

Clarke releases Raven after she stops babbling and the woman stares at her in shock as Murphy walks up behind her with matching look of disbelief.

"Wait, you're not pissed that we locked you in a bunker for four days?" He asks, darting his suspicious gaze between Clarke and Bellamy.

Clarke chuckles as she walks by them to dump a few things from the bunker into the Jeep and turns back to them.

"Pissed? No. I wouldn't recommend doing it again if you like your heads attached to your necks though."

She adds, lowering her voice into a threatening tone. Bellamy backs her up with his own menacing glare as he walks towards the back of the truck and after a few beats to recover from their shock, Raven and Murphy both hurry over and hop in as well.

Clarke claims the front passenger seat and tries to block out her hyper-awareness of Bellamy's presence right behind her as Raven starts the engine and pulls away towards the desert.

A couple hours of awkward silence and more than a few furtive glances in her direction by Raven, and Clarke lets out a huff of frustration.

"What?" She asks in an angry whisper to her friend as she leans towards her.

Raven darts her glance over to Clarke again and fights back a smirk.

"I'm trying to figure out if you seem more… relaxed… or something."

Clarke glances over her shoulder to lock eyes with Bellamy, who had clearly heard every word.

He shrugs stoically, and Clarke turns back to Raven, fighting the sudden empty feeling in her chest at Bellamy's ambivalent attitude. Clarke considers a couple different lies but then shrugs herself as she finally answers Raven's question.

"To be honest, I think we both needed a few days off to relax and have some fun. I'd almost forgotten how."

Raven's smile turns devious and she looks over at Clarke with a knowing expression before returning her gaze back to the windshield.

"Fun, huh?" She teases with a laugh and Clarke smiles prettily, baring her teeth.

"Yes. Having an orgasm count, well into the double digits every day for four days is… fun."

Raven nearly chokes as she laughs and snorts loudly.

"Yes, it is." She agrees emphatically, and Clarke looks over her shoulder again to catch Bellamy ducking his head to hide a proud grin and Murphy reaching over to fist-bump him with respect.

"But if either of you tell anyone about this, I'm going to make sure you are both charged and convicted of kidnapping." Clarke concludes in an overly sweet voice.

The smiles drop from Raven and Murphy's faces, but Clarke smiles a bit more genuinely at the low rumble of Bellamy's chuckle behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the trip back to Arkadia is uneventful but a bit awkward as Clarke and Bellamy try to figure out the new boundaries of their changed relationship.

Raven stops the Jeep for the night in the same camping spot that they used on the way there and Clarke hesitates while getting out her bedroll, wondering if Bellamy expects her to sleep next to him or not. She decides to take the easy way out and offers to keep watch instead.

The boys wander off to find firewood and Raven starts dividing up the meal potions as Clarke collects everyone's water canteen to fill. Bellamy and Murphy are barely out of earshot before Raven blocks Clarke's path to the lake.

"So, since we can't talk to anyone else about it… How was it?" She asks eagerly, and Clarke rolls her eyes as she props a hand on her hip.

"Really? What do you want, a play-by-play?" She asks sardonically.

"Who else are you gonna tell? Besides, you two seem super cold now and I'm wondering what's going on there."

Clarke is about to argue and walk away but she realizes that Raven is right, and she could really do with someone to talk to.

"Okay, fine."

Clarke motions for them to sit down on a large rock and she sighs deeply before she begins.

"It was amazing and hot and SO stupid. Bellamy and I have been close for a while, but we crossed a line that, I think, has changed things drastically between us."

Raven is grinning but tries to sober her expression as she thinks.

"Okay, well, I don't think _anyone_ would be shocked if you two got together. You've been pretty much married for years but the question is, do you want to have a real relationship with Bellamy?"

Clarke thinks that over for a minute but is saved having to respond when the boys walk back into the clearing holding armfuls of firewood. Clarke gives Raven an apologetic smile and slips off the rock towards the lake with the canteens.

The group share nothing but small-talk for the rest of the night and turn in early to get an early start back to Arkadia the next day.

Landing in at Arkadia, the group is welcomed back by a few people milling around in the garage, waiting for them. Clarke watches with a smile as Wick helps Raven out of the driver's seat and Jasper and Monty are excitedly waiting to check out all the weird and wonderful stuff they scavenged. She hops out of the Jeep and turns towards the back of the truck to help unload just as Bellamy walks around from the back and Clarke smacks right into him, ending up with her hands braced against his chest as she stares up at him with surprise. Bellamy holds her shoulders for a minute, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Clarke's clavicles and returns her heated gaze before he releases her and takes a step back as she reluctantly pulls away.

"We should talk." He murmurs as he drops his gaze and Clarke hears another voice calling her from across the hangar.

"Clarke!"

She turns to see her mother walking towards her with a smile and Clarke hugs her as Bellamy goes back to busying himself unloading the Jeep with the others.

"I'm so glad you're back safe." Abby says, and Clarke mentally slaps herself again for not being overly 'safe'.

"I've got the results from your bloodwork and it's all normal except for some slightly elevated hormone levels but I wanted to follow up to see if those have levelled out."

She mentions quietly but casually, and Clarke tries to cover the sudden panic rising in her chest.

"Yeah, that's fine, Mom. I think I just want to rest for a couple days before that though. It's been a long few days."

Clarke says quickly, walking backwards towards the garage doors and making her escape down the Ark hallways towards her room where she barricades herself inside and slumps down on her bed.

"Fuck fuck fuck." She mutters to herself as she smacks her head with her hand and marvels at how fucked she is.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Did someone say more? Hahaahaaa… I need coffee.**

Clarke

A few days of avoiding her Mother and Bellamy as much as possible and Clarke has a plan in place for determining if she's pregnant or not. She marches out of her room where she's been hiding and to the medical bay, hoping her mother is not working.

Peeking inside, Clarke is relieved to see only Eric Jackson and a couple helpers and patients hanging around. Pushing past the plastic flaps, Clarke catches Eric's eye and motions him over. He finishes up chatting to a patient and wanders over to Clarke as he types a few notes into the tablet in his hands.

"Hey Clarke. What's going on?"

"Hey Eric. I was wondering if you could do me a favour and keep any results to yourself."

Eric looks up from the tablet and stares at Clarke for a moment as he processes her request and then he narrows his eyes at her.

"You don't want your mother to know." He concludes and Clarke nods in confirmation.

"If my Mother knew, she may be honour-bound to report the results." Clarke supplies cryptically and despite the strained look on Eric's face, he nods and smiles.

"Okay, as long as its nothing illegal." He chuckles, and Clarke gives him an apologetic smile.

"Probably not."

Eric's smile falters and Clarke pins him with a serious gaze.

"I need a blood sample collection kit and I need for you to test the sample when I can get it back to you."

Eric is looking reluctant but isn't refusing outright so Clarke stays optimistic about her chances of keeping this discreet.

"What would I be testing this blood for?"

Eric asks apprehensively and Clarke hesitates for only a second as she tries to keep her face neutral.

"Pregnancy."

Eric is nodding and his eyes unfocus on her face as he thinks.

"I take it this woman is not approved for procreation, then?"

Clarke shakes her head slowly and Eric considers again for a moment before giving Clarke a terse nod.

"Yeah, okay. The blood collection kits aren't strictly accounted for since it sometimes takes a couple of them to get a sample. Are you sure you remember how to take blood?"

Clarke nods.

"Okay, I'll put an extra cannular in the kit just in case. Your Mom is off until tomorrow morning so if you can get the sample to me tonight, I can test it and let you know the results tomorrow."

Clarke smiles at her co-conspirator and then waits as Eric walks to the back of the medical bay to get the sample kits.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Clarke is sitting on the bed in her room, frustratingly trying to hold a tourniquet with her teeth as she misses the vein in her arm again. She drops the wasted and bloody needle into the dish on her bed and growls in frustration.

A knock at her door has Clarke freezing for a split second before dropping the tourniquet and throwing a blanket over the collection kit as she rolls down her sleeve. She cracks the door open and sighs with relief to find Bellamy standing on the other side of it.

"Hey." She offers as Bellamy shoulders his way past her, inside the room with a distracted 'Hey', back at her. Clarke closes and locks the door behind her and turns to face Bellamy as he paces back and forth in the small space.

"Can we talk now?" He asks and Clarke notices for the first time that Bellamy is very agitated.

"Sure. Can you can help me with something first?" She asks as she crosses to uncover the blood collection kit and sits down on the bed again.

Bellamy, obviously derailed by the sight of the bloody needle in the kidney dish on the bed, walks closer to her and squats down to look at the blood seeping from her arm when she rolls up her sleeve again.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a worried voice and Clarke starts preparing the other needle.

"I've arranged for Eric Jackson to test a blood sample for any traces of hGC."

Bellamy gives her a vacant and slightly annoyed look and she corrects herself.

"Pregnancy."

Understanding dawns and Bellamy scoots closer on his knees.

"How can I help?" He asks softly and Clarke's heart swells slightly as he cradles her arm in his big hands.

"Your hands are pretty steady so I'm going to hold the tourniquet and I want you to carefully slide the needle into a vein and then advance the catheter. I'll strap it down and then we can attach the bung and then the sample tube."

Bellamy gives her an uncertain but determined look and Clarke smiles at him.

"You'll do fine. I'll talk you through it."

After a few tense minutes the small tube is filling with her blood and neither of them move as it fills. Bellamy twists the full tube off as Clarke holds a gauze over the wound and pulls out the catheter without flinching, holding the gauze down firmly for a few seconds.

"Done. Thank you. It's difficult to cannulate yourself and I'm out of practice."

Bellamy nods as he gets to his feet and holds the little vial of blood up to the light to inspect it.

"So, Eric is going to test this and tell you if you're pregnant?"

Clarke wraps more gauze around the pad on her arm and rolls her sleeve back down as she responds.

"Yeah. He doesn't know it's _my_ blood though."

Bellamy lowers the vial in his hand with a thoughtful expression.

"So, when will he have the results?" He asks as he watches Clarke clean up the used collection kit to dispose of.

"Tomorrow morning. It's a fairly easy thing to test for." Clarke answers awkwardly as she finishes cleaning up but has yet to look up at Bellamy's face. She can feel his eyes on her though and shies away from the horrible conversation she knows is coming.

"Clarke?"

She stares at her bed as she answers him.

"Can we do this after I get the results?" Clarke knows she's being a coward and avoiding the inevitable, but she is feeling uncharacteristically self-indulgent.

She listens to Bellamy sigh heavily and walk to her door to unlock it.

"Sure." He mutters as he walks out the door and Clarke cringes when the door closes again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hi all! Sorry for the delay. I was away for a few days on a holiday. Enjoy and thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming! Cheers.**

Bellamy

Bellamy has to admit that talking with Clarke after finding out the results of the test makes more sense but he's already jumping out of his skin wanting to touch her and kiss her and… Fuck, he just wants to know where they stand.

Bellamy shakes his head and walks out the doors of Arkadia, to the guard station, to start his shift. Word spreads fast of Bellamy's foul mood and most people avoid him for the entire shift, leaving him to his thoughts as he goes about his work.

The next morning Bellamy finishes his guard shift and immediately starts searching for Clarke, finally tracking her down in the mess hall, sitting with Octavia, Lincoln and Raven. He greets his sister with a hug when she jumps up and tries to stop himself from searching Clarke's face for any sign of the test results. Bellamy takes the seat across from her and joins in the conversation as Octavia starts talking about the trip to TonDC to deliver the solar panels. Clarke catches his eye when everyone's attention is on his sister and Bellamy's heart rate jumps at her tiny shake of her head.

Suddenly in the middle of Octavia's sentence, Bellamy jumps back to his feet and looks at Clarke with a schooled expression.

"Clarke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Looking over at the startled expressions of Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy tacks on an excuse.

"I just remembered, I need to talk to you in private… about the Grounder trading."

Clarke hesitates for half a second before she slowly gets up from her chair.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, O." She says and gives a nod to Lincoln and Raven before following Bellamy out of the mess hall, down the hallway and straight to his room. He closes the door behind them quickly before turning to Clarke and grabbing her by the waist to pull her up against his chest and covering her lips with his own.

She instantly wraps her arms around his neck and relaxes into his embrace as she sighs against his lips. Bellamy pulls back a couple inches to speak in a hurried whisper.

"So, what does shaking your head mean, exactly?"

Clarke smiles briefly and pulls back slightly more as she relaxes her arms around his neck.

"The test was negative but it may still be too early to tell."

Bellamy is staring at Clarke's mouth with a palpable impatience.

"So, we should still be careful." He mutters as he hovers closer ad Clarke, just as distracted as him, nods quickly. She clearly has other things on her mind as she pulls Bellamy's mouth back to hers and their clothing is pulled, tugged aside or abandoned on his bedroom floor as Clarke and Bellamy hurriedly search for each other's skin. Within seconds Bellamy has Clarke's legs wrapped around his hips and lifts her to perch her ass on the edge of his small desk, kicking aside his chair. Bellamy kisses Clarke deeply and enters her ready heat, immediately thrusting hard as his tablet and clock fall off the desk, to the floor. A chorus of 'yesyesyes' falls from Clarke's mouth as she clings to Bellamy's shoulders and throws her head back.

Bellamy feels like he's been taken over by the need to bury himself inside Clarke, to remind her of how good they are together. He bites down lightly on her shoulder and that sends Clarke over the edge as she tries and fails to smother the sudden cry of his name. He slows down his pace and lets Clarke's high dissipate slightly before slipping his hands under her thighs and lifting her again, tumbling them onto his single bed as he kicks off his boots and pants and helps her out of the last vestiges of her clothing.

A few minutes of his slow and steady fucking and Clarke starts to squirm underneath him again and Bellamy moves his arm under Clarke's knee to lift her leg and change the angle. He kisses her hard as his pace quickens again and when she is panting and begging for more, Bellamy grins to himself and pulls out of her, darting downwards quickly to suck her clit into his mouth and slide two fingers inside her. Clarke can't seem to stop the scream that tears from her mouth as she shatters against his mouth.

Bellamy finally removes his fingers gently, helping Clarke come down again with light, tiny licks all over her vulva. When she looks down at him over her stomach, Bellamy gives her a pleased grin and crawls back up her body to kiss her again.

Clarke licks the taste of herself off his mouth and Bellamy is instantly ready for more. Her hand snakes down to hold his dick and Bellamy moans into her mouth as she pumps him against her. Suddenly Clarke nudges Bellamy onto his back and sits astride him as she leans down to keep kissing. When she impales herself on him, Bellamy grabs her hips and slams her down harder, again and again, making Clarke sit up and brace her hands on his chest as she rolls her hips into him.

The sight of a naked Clarke writhing in pleasure on top of him is enough to send him flying over the edge and he quickly slides her hips off him and grabs his cock to finish himself. Clarke drops fast to bat his hand out of the way and Bellamy moans loudly at the feeling of Clarke's wet, warm mouth around him as he comes. He fists his hands in his bedsheets and nearly rips them off the bed as he shudders out the last of his orgasm. As Bellamy's breathing evens out, he opens his eyes and feels Clarke sliding up to lie beside him on the small bed. Neither of them want to break the spell of their intimacy so they stay silent as they cling to each other with tender kisses until they both drift to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy wakes a couple hours later when he feels movement beside him. He tries to roll Clarke back on top of his chest and go back to sleep but she chuckles and pulls away, waking him completely.

"I need to go see Raven and get the solar panels ready to take to TonDC tomorrow." She says with an indulgent smile as she climbs over him to stand by the bed, looking for her clothes and Bellamy rolls into a sitting position.

"We never had that talk." He throws out as he scrubs a hand over his face and stands to retrieve his fallen tablet and clock from the floor.

Clarke pauses for a moment from pulling on her pants to answer him.

"Right. Well, Eric said he would test another sample in a week or two. So… until then, how do _you_ want to handle this?"

Bellamy takes a minute to deliberate as he pulls on his own pants. Pulls a shirt over his head and leans against the wall to watch Clarke finish dressing.

"I'm of two minds, to be honest."

Clarke looks up with a wary but questioning look as she props a boot against his desk chair to lace it up.

"I think we worked really well together before and I don't want to jeopardize that. But…" He trails off to push away from the wall and step forward to slide his hands around Clarke's waist, pulling her flush against his chest as he smiles down at her.

"I think we work really well this way too."

He watches a blush creep up Clarke's chest to darken her cheeks even as she leans into him.

"I was thinking the same thing. But the only way I can think of to have the best of both is to keep the sex part a secret."

Bellamy is nodding and listening as he decides that he _needs_ to taste the hollow of Clarke's throat.

"I can live with that, but it means we are going to have to fuck a _lot_ quieter." He murmurs against her neck and Clarke laughs as she tilts her head to give him better access.

Bellamy releases Clarke after a minute to open the door and check that the hallway is clear before she ducks out of his room and Bellamy watches her go, wondering how long their secret will last.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke

Clarke doesn't realize how spaced out and silly she looks walking down the hallway until she gets to the engineering department and Raven looks up at her and snorts.

"What?" She asks Raven as she wanders over to watch her friend wire something together.

Raven chuckles and continues working as she comments.

"Your secret is out I think."

Clarke's face drops.

" **What?!** " She asks again in a surprised tone.

"Octavia wanted to tell you and Bellamy that Lincoln is leaving tonight for TonDC and she went after you guys to his room."

Clarke's mouth drops open and her eyes go wide.

"Apparently you were screaming his name, dude." Raven reports with obvious delight as Clarke groans in embarrassment.

Raven stops working to turn towards Clarke with a smug face and shrugs.

"Chill. Half the camp thinks you've been banging for years anyway. Octavia seemed happy for you both."

Clarke bends over to rest her arms on the work table and softly smacks her head against it.

"It's already affecting our everyday lives."

She stands up suddenly with a confused expression on her face.

"Wait, half the camp really thinks we've been sleeping together for _years_? What the hell?"

Raven chuckles again and turns back to her work.

"You two are Hundred royalty and people like to speculate on lives that aren't their own."

Clarke gives one last growl of frustration before focusing on her reason for being here.

"Are the solar panels going to be ready for us to take to the trade tomorrow?"

Raven doesn't even look up from the tangle of wires in front of her.

"Of course. I'll have to go with you to set it up though."

Clarke nods and turns towards the door.

"Done. We leave at first light, so I'll come back tonight to help you load the panels. Now I'm off to plead with Octavia to keep her mouth shut about Bel and I. Any idea where to find her?"

Raven answers over her shoulder.

"Stables."

Clarke thanks Raven and walks towards the stables to have her second awkward conversation of the day with a Blake sibling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Clarke meets Bellamy, Raven, Murphy outside the garage, by the loaded Jeep to make the trip to TonDC and Octavia is atop her horse near the others, her mare pawing the ground impatiently in the fading darkness. Clarke walks out and stops short as her friends all turn to smirk at her, and Bellamy, leaning against the Jeep with a long-suffering expression, ducks his face.

"What?" Clarke asks defensively as she tosses her bag into the back of the Jeep.

Bellamy crosses his arms and glares up at his sister as she speaks.

"Before we head out, I want to satisfy my curiosity and make my silence on the issue worth it."

She grins down at Clarke's confused face.

"What are you talking about?" She asks sincerely as Bellamy makes an annoyed growl in the back of his throat and pushes off from the Jeep to walk over to Clarke and cradle her face in his hands, kissing her sweetly.

The surprise of it has Clarke frozen for only a second before she forgets their audience and melts into Bellamy's kiss, sneaking her hands around his waist and angling her head to deepen the kiss. Bellamy seems to get caught up in the moment as well as he pulls Clarke in closer and delves his tongue into her mouth. He pulls back after a minute to look at her and gives Clarke an apologetic look.

"O knows about us, but insisted that she see proof that we are together."

Clarke, still slightly dazed from his kiss, furrows her brow and slides her gaze to the triumphant looking Octavia.

"Yesterday wasn't proof enough?" She asks, and Octavia starts laughing at her brother's confused and angry expression as she heels the sides of her horse and takes off towards the gate.

Bellamy turns his gaze back to Clarke and narrows his eyes.

"Yesterday?"

Clarke adopts an annoyed look as she climbs into the back of the truck with him.

"She went to your room yesterday to talk while we were… um… occupied." She finishes in a whisper, hoping Raven and Murphy don't hear, but their gleeful laughter as they get into the front seat tells her they heard her just fine.

"If I had known she would be a dick about it, I would have suggested we take the opportunity to mentally scar her for life... more-so."

Bellamy laughs and grins at Clarke from across the back of the truck.

"Knowing O, I think that today was her revenge for hearing us yesterday then. But don't worry, there will be other opportunities to gross out my sister."

Clarke and Bellamy laugh and stare, grinning, at each other as Raven drives through the gates of Arkadia.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm honestly trying to wrap up this story to get back to my other one but the characters seem to have other ideas. Dammit. Haha Enjoy!**

Bellamy

In the back of his mind, the possibility of Clarke being pregnant is still pressing on his mind, but Bellamy still can't seem to keep the smile from his face despite his effort to appear as his usual imposing self. The entire ride to TonDC, he curbs the impulse to reach over and touch Clarke and he gives himself a shake when they arrive, focusing back on his task of protecting the group.

Bellamy and Murphy help Raven to unload the solar panels as Clarke and Octavia walk off to find Indra and make the arrangements for the trade. They come back a few minutes later with Indra and she directs where she would like the solar panels to be installed as Lincoln wanders over to give Octavia a long kiss of welcome.

The guys move the panels into position and Raven starts connecting wires and the like to get it operating while Clarke shows Indra a few of strange devices in the back of the Jeep they brought to trade for smaller items.

Bellamy notes that while Indra seems impressed and eager to trade, there are several other grounders standing a few metres away, hidden amongst the crowd, looking angry and resentful. His hand slides closer to the handgun strapped to his side as Bellamy leans over to ask Lincoln about it. His stoic friend narrows his eyes at the crowd of grounders and Bellamy tenses at the wariness he suddenly displays.

"There are some here that do not want to trade with Sky people. They are war-mongers but respect Indra too much to rebel against her."

Bellamy eyes the angry grounders as he rests his hand on his gun. Clarke catches his gaze and they have one of their silent exchanges, putting Clarke immediately on her guard as she looks around to notice the rebels in dispersed in the crowd.

Bellamy watches her sidle up to Octavia and he knows that his silent warning will make its way around to all the Arkadians in TonDC. He smoothly makes his way closer to Clarke until he is almost following her as she looks over the grounder goods for trade.

Suddenly Clarke whips around to face him with a scowl and a fist planted on her hip.

"Can you be less of an over-bearing bodyguard and pretend to be helpful, if you're going to follow me around?"

Bellamy just grins at her and crosses his arms.

"No." He says with a satisfied look and grins wider when Clarke glares at him and turns around again to ignore him.

Raven takes only a couple of hours to set up the solar power system at the south side of the village and Bellamy helps pack up the Jeep again when she is finished.

Clarke seems to have forgiven him for annoying her earlier as she talks with Indra and the others pack up.

"If the panels work, we will have your food and goods ready when you come back in a couple weeks with the rest of the objects you have for trade."

Indra is saying to Clarke as she nods in agreement.

"Good. If you have any troubles, send word and we will arrange for Raven to come back."

They shake hands in grounder fashion and then Clarke turns towards the Jeep, under the watchful eyes of a few 'rebel grounders', as Bellamy had named them.

"If the panels work out, I think Arkadia will be well fed and clothed this winter." Clarke says to Bellamy as she grabs up the last few items to be packed into the truck.

Raven's head pops around the corner with an insulted expression.

"Of course, they'll work."

Clarke smiles at her friend and turns back to Bellamy with a serious face.

"Now what was the bodyguard routine about?"

Bellamy darts his glance around as they climb into the Jeep and answers when the doors are closed.

"Lincoln said there are some Grounders that don't want to trade with Skykru. They want war with us and the only thing holding them back is Indra."

Clarke thinks for a moment as Raven pulls away from the village.

"We can't bring this up to the council. If there is any potential threat to the extra supplies, they will never approve the free conception laws."

Bellamy nods and leans back in his seat.

Which means that Clarke could be in danger, if she's pregnant.

With his child.

Bellamy feels a burning in his chest at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy doesn't see Clarke again until the council meeting the next day, when he walks in to find her already seated in her usual chair. He drops into the seat beside her and tries to stay as casual as possible when he nods a greeting to her.

The meeting begins and they sit through a few different conversations before Kane brings up the Gaia doctrine and Bellamy feels Clarke tense beside him.

"Has anyone had anymore thoughts on how we should proceed with this?"

Bellamy stiffens as Clarke stands to address the council.

"Yes. My mother has successfully removed my implant and there were no complications."

She nods in acknowledgment at her mother and turns to gesture to Raven.

"Raven's medical instruments worked perfectly and there were no side-effects noted. I vote that we come forward to Arkadia and offer any woman the option of keeping her implant or having it removed. If there are a few conceptions in the next few months, the new trade agreement with Indra in TonDC will ensure that there is plenty of food and clothing for these women over the winter."

Bellamy looks around at the faces of the council and thankfully sees that none seem inclined to argue with Clarke's declaration. Clarke takes her seat again and Kane pins each of them with a hard look.

"Very well. I vote to dismiss all procreation restrictions to Arkadian women. Any opposed?"

Kane takes a moment to allow for any objections and Bellamy holds his breath.

"Passed. The announcement will be made tomorrow at the public assembly."

Bellamy's breath comes out in a whoosh and he feels Clarke's hand grip his under the table, giving it a squeeze. He schools his face and turns to Clarke to give her a small smile that she returns with a subtle triumphant look. The meeting continues for the next hour and a half, but Clarke's hand doesn't stray from Bellamy's, making the whole meeting tolerable. As they rise from their chairs at the end, Bellamy looks at Clarke.

"You heading to the mess hall?" He asks with a forced casualness and he watches Raven precede them out of the Council room as she rolls her eyes discreetly.

"I was going to stop at my room first but yeah, I was going to grab some dinner later."

Reading between the lines, Bellamy smothers a smile and follows Clarke from the council room. They are both trying not to appear as rushed as they feel until she closes the door of her room behind them and they reach for each other. Bellamy feels giddy as they grin and kiss and strip each other.

"At least we won't be arrested if it turns out you're pregnant." He says with a chuckle and Clarke laughs too while Bellamy pulls her shirt over her head.

"It does lift a bit of the anxiety over the whole thing, yeah."

She agrees as she unclips Bellamy's belt and lowers the zipper on his pants.

"Do you really think that we will be able to keep this a secret for very long?" He asks as he leans Clarke back onto her bed and peels her pants down her legs, kissing her skin all the way down.

Clarke quietly groans and waits for Bellamy to come back up to face her to respond.

"No. But I'm not ready for everything to change just yet."

Clarke pulls Bellamy in for a deep kiss and wraps her legs around his hips to pull him even closer.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So much happening in this chapter! So many fluffy-fluffins! Whew!**

Clarke

Over the next week and half, Clarke and Bellamy try to keep their secret from spilling as they sneak from each other's rooms every other morning.

Clarke gives a sleepy Bellamy a long kiss before slipping out of his room one morning and sees Eric on her way back to her room.

"Eric!" She calls out to catch him and he stops to wait for her with a smile.

"I was hoping to give you another sample to test soon."

Eric smiles at her with a laugh.

"But there is no law against getting pregnant anymore. Your friend can just come to the medical unit to be tested and there is no risk of repercussions."

Clarke opens her mouth to argue but finds that she has no argument to make without revealing her secret.

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot that."

Eric gives her a warm goodbye as he heads towards the Medical bay and leaves Clarke wandering distractedly back to her room.

Later that morning, Clarke seeks out Bellamy in the security office just as he is about to begin his rounds and Clarke opts to walk with him, talking in a low voice to explain the minor problem they have. Bellamy is quiet for a long time as he thinks and walks, until they are between the fence and the new water tanks being built near the eastern side of Arkadia.

"Well you can either just tell your mom or come clean with Eric." He says finally and Clarke nods as she came to the same conclusions.

"He's working there now, but what if my Mom sees me there? I need an excuse to be in the Med bay."

Bellamy stares at the ground as an idea strikes Clarke. She reaches over to grab the hunting knife out of the sheath on Bellamy's belt and before he can react, Clarke slices a deep cut through the side of her hand.

"CLARKE! What the fuck?!" Bellamy yells suddenly and Clarke throws the blade back to him as she puts pressure on her new wound.

"This is less suspicious." She claims as she walks towards the doors of Arkadia. Bellamy follows her as he stuffs the knife back in his belt and escorts her all the way into the Med bay and stands beside her as Eric rushes over to look at her hand.

"What happened?" He asks as he grabs some gauze and replaces her hand over the wound.

Clarke can feel the waves of annoyance and anger rolling off Bellamy, but she ignores him as she makes up a story about how she cut herself. Cuts and bruises are so common in Arkadia that Eric doesn't question the vague account she gives him.

As Eric concentrates on Clarke's hand, she leans in to speak to him quietly.

"I also need that blood test we talked about."

Eric's head snaps up from her bloody hand to look at her with confusion.

"I told you, though. Your friend just has to come in."

Clarke can feel the flush on her cheeks as she darts her gaze away for a moment.

"Actually, the sample I gave you last time was… mine."

Eric pauses as he gets out a suture kit and then understanding dawns.

"Ah. I understand now. The issue was Abby finding out." He surmises as his gaze slides over to Bellamy's imposing stance beside her. To his credit, Eric doesn't comment as he numbs the area around her cut and gets ready to attach a couple stitches. When he's done with that, he gets up to walk to the back of the med bay and comes back with a blood sample kit.

He lays it out and surreptitiously looks around for any on-lookers.

"If its slow in here today and I get a spare minute, I can have the results for you by tonight."

Clarke forces a smile at him as he slides the needle into her arm.

"That would be great." She says lamely, and Bellamy leans closer to take her other hand in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy reluctantly leaves Clarke to return to work and Clarke sits in her room, trying to distract herself from the myriad of scenarios in her head. When Bellamy finishes work he comes to her room with his tablet and starts reading to her until he insists on taking her to the mess hall for a meal.

They choke down some food in silence until Bellamy straightens suddenly at the sight of Eric dekeing between tables, making his way towards them. Eric takes the seat between them and Clarke can't seem to help but hold her breath.

"I'm not sure what outcome you were hoping for, but the test I ran on the blood sample came back positive."

Clarke doesn't hear anything else that Eric says but knows that Bellamy speaks to him a bit before the apprentice doctor leaves.

Bellamy moves to the chair beside her and sits quietly with Clarke, their plates abandoned, as the dinner crowd starts filing in and their table fills with their friends. She tries to act natural and fools Jasper and Monty, but Octavia and Raven's gazes narrow and move between Bellamy and Clarke suspiciously. Clarke tunes out the usual conversations and looks up at Bellamy after a few minutes.

"Everyone will know." She says to him quietly and Bellamy nods slowly before Clarke stands from her seat, stares down at him for a few seconds and slides into his lap to kiss him like there's no one else in the room. Silence falls around them as Bellamy slips his hands around Clarke's waist and kisses her back lazily.

She hears Octavia through the fog of her brain and pulls her lips away from Bellamy's.

"So, I guess the secret is out then?" She asks sarcastically and Bellamy answers without tearing his gaze from Clarke's face.

"I guess so."

Clarke stands and holds her hand out to him as she hears Monty pipe up.

"You KNEW?!"

He exclaims to Octavia, but Clarke doesn't hear the rest as she turns and walks out of the mess hall with Bellamy's hand in hers. She doesn't walk towards either of their rooms but towards the Med bay and Bellamy stays silent as she leads him towards her Mother.

They walk through the Med bay plastic sheeting and Clarke stands waiting for her Mother to finish up with a patient as she smiles warmly at Clarke and Bellamy, their clasped hands hidden behind Clarke's back. Bellamy draws little soothing circles into the small of her back with his thumb as they wait, and Clarke takes an astonishing amount of comfort from the small motion.

Finally, Abby sends a farm worker on his way with a warning to lift with his knees instead of his back and gestures Clarke and Bellamy over with a wave of her hand as she types a few notes into a tablet.

Clarke walks over to the semi-secluded cubicle and Abby quirks her head curiously at their hands when she notices. When she looks up into Clarke's face and Clarke can see an inking of understanding in her mother's face.

"Is everything alright, Clarke?" She asks apprehensively as she puts down the tablet and turns fully towards them, and Clarke suddenly feels panic bubble up from her stomach as she scrambles for the words. Bellamy squeezes her hand, bolstering her confidence slightly as the blunt statement tumbles from her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." She says simply and her heart hammers in her chest as she waits for her mother's reaction.

Abby's face morphs through a few different emotions starting with shock before settling on a small smile as she steps forward to hug her daughter. Clarke feels the hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she sobs into her Mother's shoulder and Bellamy steps aside to let them have their moment.

"Clarke, I know I should be the worried parent at all this added responsibility for you, but all I can think is that we have all seen so much death and horror; a baby is a happy thing and you of all people deserve some amount of happiness."

Clarke can barely see through the tears in her eyes and she glances over at Bellamy as he furtively ducks his head and swipes at his own eyes. Abby leans back to smile at Clarke and then chuckles as she reaches over to pull Bellamy into her embrace as well.

"I don't think I could have asked for a better man to take care of my daughter and grand-child." She says in a shaky voice, through her tears, and then stands back to beam at them and wipe her wet cheeks.

"Well, looks like I'll need to get that bloodwork from you for a different reason soon."

They all laugh through their sniffles as Bellamy leans over to kiss the top of Clarke's head.

"We actually just found out for sure and haven't even talked about it ourselves yet. Abby, if you don't mind, I might steal Clarke away for a little while to do that."

Abby laughs and nods emphatically.

"Yes. Yes. By all means, go and sort yourselves out. And don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone until you do."

Clarke darts forward for one more, quick hug from her Mother before letting Bellamy lead her away. She has a dazed smile on her face for the entire walk back to Bellamy's room. She knows that she should be worried about so many things but walking with Bellamy's hand in hers and their child growing inside her, Clarke feels a strange sense of contentment.

She decides to enjoy it while it lasts and smiles over at Bellamy as they step thought the doorway to his room. Bellamy grins widely at her before yanking on her hand to pull her up against him and descending on her lips.

They had the next nine months to talk about it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Just a little half chapter for you since you've got pretty much everything I've written so far. Enjoy!**

Bellamy

Bellamy suffers through a lot of good-natured ribbing about Clarke over the next few days and he knows that Clarke gets her fair share as well as Arkadia, and more specifically the Hundreds, get used to the idea of their fearless leaders as a couple.

Jasper and Monty are still being super extra when they see the slightest bit of affection between Clarke and Bellamy but, as a whole, people are ultimately settling down and Bellamy finds it much less complicated than they originally thought to balance their work and their new relationship. It's a little less exciting, not having to sneak around, but Bellamy much prefers getting to touch Clarke whenever he wants.

He has all but given up his own room and moved into Clarke's room for the slightly larger bed and its nearness to the bathroom and neither of them have been getting much sleep as Clarke's started getting uncomfortable, causing her to roll in her sleep. Her hormone levels are clearly climbing as well since Bellamy can't be around her for more than ten minutes before she starts tearing at his clothes and pulling him into supply closets.

Smiling sleepily at that last thought, Bellamy sits in the Arkadia security tower at the end of his shift and starts wondering about where they should go when the baby arrives. Should they be looking into building a house inside the gates? or outside? or maybe just petitioning for a family unit inside the Arc?

Someone nudges his shoulder and Bellamy jerks from his thoughts and shakes the grogginess from his mind.

"What's going on?" He asks with sudden readiness, but Lincoln holds up a hand to calm him.

"Nothing. Your shift was over ten minutes ago."

Bellamy scrubs a hand over his face and stands slowly.

"Maybe I'll go to my room for a few minutes of sleep before finding Clarke." He mumbles more to himself as he shuffles across to the ladder and Lincoln smirks.

"How far along is she?" He asks and Bellamy freezes, instantly awake, as his eyes dart to Lincoln's.

Lincoln holds up his hands in a defensive position, but his grin widens.

"I used to be a healer, remember? I have seen the signs in Clarke."

Bellamy sags in defeat.

"Just over a month now." He admits as he turns to lean against the tower office wall.

"She won't let me sleep." He says quietly, staring vacantly at the opposite wall.

Lincoln smothers a laugh and then nods more seriously.

"Children are precious to my people. Many women conceive but the mortality rate for both mother and child is high. If you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask."

Bellamy gives his grounder friend a smile and nod of respect.

"Thank you. That means a lot and I will pass on your offer to Clarke."

A thought strikes Bellamy and his face contorts as he speaks.

"Does this mean that O knows?"

Lincoln lets out one of his rare laughs.

"No. I think you would know if Octavia knew. But you may want to tell her soon, as I find it… difficult to keep things from her."

Bellamy chuckles as he walks over to the ladder and starts down it.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N And here's the other half of that last chapter. Major smut warning here! Enjoy!**

Bellamy ultimately can't resist the thought of seeing Clarke and walks to her room, snapping the door closed behind him with extra force and speed when he sees that she seems to have started without him. Bellamy looks down at the naked goddess on the bed as his breathing quickens and the front of his pants tightens uncomfortably.

"Am I interrupting, Babe? Want me to come back later?" He teases as he swaggers forward to kneel on the bed between her legs and watch her fingers sliding between her folds.

"Maybe some help?" She pants as she looks at him with half-lidded eyes.

Bellamy doesn't need to be asked twice and leans forward to trail his fingers lightly down the inside of her thighs before he sucks her clit into his mouth. She must have been at this for a while since it takes only seconds before she's shoving a pillow over her mouth to muffle her scream as she climaxes.

The taste of Clarke's release on his lips moves sleep down on Bellamy's list of necessities as he strips off his clothes, giving Clarke a couple minutes to recover. He knows she'll want more very soon and he barely gets his pants off before Clarke is crawling across the bed and into his lap to kiss him deeply. Bellamy grins around her kiss and flips Clarke onto her back again, making her squeal in delight as he lowers himself down between her legs and presses hot, wet kisses to her stomach and chest.

"I don't know how long these hormones are gonna have you jumping me at every chance…" Bellamy says against Clarke's collarbone.

"But I'm damn sure I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." He grins against her throat as Clarke laughs and takes Bellamy's face in her hands to pull him up to her lips.

"Mmmm me too." She says with a grin as she sits up, slowly pushing Bellamy back onto his knees and kissing him lazily.

Bellamy runs his hands up and down Clarke's curves, stopping to give her ass a squeeze before holding her hips and nudging her gently to turn around. Clarke smirks and holds his hands against her as she turns, gasping when Bellamy bites the side of her neck lightly and slips his hand down over her stomach to spread her juices over her clit. His erection is sliding back and forth under her opening as his other hand cups her breast and flicks a rough thumb over her nipple.

Bellamy doesn't know who is more turned on but he ceases to care as Clarke reaches down to hold his cock in her hand and rolls her hips backwards, impaling herself on him.

"Ohh fuck, Clarke." He moans as she falls forwards onto the bed and pushes her ass back against him. Bellamy's now empty hands fall to Clarke's hips and she throws a sexy-as-fuck glance over her shoulder at him. He tears his gaze from the beautiful sight of Clarke's arched back and ass before him and the silent request in her eyes makes Bellamy grin with carnal glee as he leans back and slides almost completely out of her welcoming warmth before gripping her hips harder and slamming forward. Clarke moans loudly and lowers her face to the pillow to smother the sound.

Fatigue tends to give Bellamy a hair-trigger (He's recently discovered) so he takes his time to slowly fuck Clarke and build them up as high as he can. When Clarke is panting and moaning his name into the pillow, begging Bellamy for more, he gives them both what they need and starts quickening his pace.

"Clarke, babe, come for me. Cuz I'm really close."

Clarke arches her back at an angle Bellamy didn't know was humanly possible and she holds herself up with one arm as the other hand reaches down to press down on her clit. Bellamy feels Clarke tighten around his cock as the rest of her body goes rigid and he slams into her twice more before pumping his release deep inside her.

They both fall sideways onto the bed and Bellamy helps Clarke turn towards him and he gives her a sweet, slow kiss on her smiling lips as the need for sleep starts returning with a vengeance.

He falls asleep with Clarke tucked into his side and a smile on his face.

They make love three more times that night and once more in the morning when they wake up.

Exhausted, but content, Clarke and Bellamy get dressed to head out to TonDC along with the others to collect the food and goods they traded for the solar panels. The ride is too bumpy to be able to sleep properly but Bellamy closes his eyes anyway as Clarke scoots over beside him and leans over to nap on his shoulder.

He must nod off a bit because he wakes up in a stopped vehicle with Raven standing in the open driver's door, looking over the back of the front seat at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Are we there?" He asks with more than a little disorientation as Clarke rouses from where she had slumped over to rest her head in his lap.

"Never thought I would say this, but you two need to dial back the sex and get some damn sleep."

Raven backs up and closes the door as Bellamy and Clarke stretch out the kinks in their necks and emerge to face Indra. The older woman raises a curious brow at them, but doesn't comment while she organizes the loading of food into the trailer attached to their Jeep. The second Jeep pulls up behind theirs and Abby, Marcus, Jasper and Monty hop out. Abby and Marcus walk over to greet Indra warmly and Bellamy watches Abby smother a grin as her gaze falls on Bellamy and Clarke leaning up against their truck, yawning uncontrollably.

Octavia and Lincoln walk over to them and Bellamy is struck with an idea as he meets Lincoln's eyes. Gesturing the other man aside towards the back of the Jeep, Bellamy talks fast.

"Hey, I'm useless for defence like this. Do you think you could get O to take Clarke for a walk, so I can have a power nap in the truck?"

Lincoln smiles and nods, turning towards Octavia without a word as Bellamy walks over to tug on Clarke's arm. She immediately wraps her arms around him and Bellamy smiles at her as he explains the plan.

"Do you mind telling O by yourself, so I can get in a small nap? You're wearing me out, babe." He says with his most charming grin and Clarke laughs, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before releasing him and walking over to a slightly confused but amenable looking Octavia.

"Might want a snack too, to keep up your stamina, Bel."

Clarke comments as she walks backwards towards his sister, earning her a chuckle from Bellamy and Lincoln.

With a final nod to Lincoln, Bellamy hands over his rifle to Murphy and opens the back door of the Jeep to stretch out, face down, over the entire seat.

He is asleep and snoring before Clarke and Octavia get more than a few yards away.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Okay I wrote this very late last night so Im sorry if there's anything that doesn't make sense.**

 **Enjoy!**

Clarke

Octavia seems to be on high alert as they start walking away from the village, into the woods and they walk in silence for a few minutes before Octavia leans towards Clarke to speak, almost in a whisper.

"Is this about the Rebels?" She asks with a wary eye on her surroundings and Clarke is surprised into stopping.

"Uh, no, actually. Wait, why? Is there a problem?" Clarke asks suddenly as she watches Octavia cock her head to the right and silently pull the long sword from the sheath strapped to her back.

A few minutes pass and they hear a commotion begin back in the village. Octavia spares Clarke a glance before the women start running back towards TonDC. Clarke lags behind, finding it difficult to catch her breath and waves for Octavia to go ahead. She is only a couple minutes behind Octavia and Clarke hurries over to where everyone is standing around a spilled trailer of food and supplies, wearing matching expressions of worry.

"What happened?" Clarke asks as she steps up beside her Mother and everyone turns towards her with their worried faces and silence. A prickly feeling of fore-boding creeps up her spine as she looks around.

"Where's Bellamy?" She asks as she marches over to and around the Jeep to find the back doors wide open and Bellamy nowhere to be found.

Raven walks up beside Clarke to speak in a blunt but gentle voice.

"The Rebels took him. We think they took Bellamy when he went to sleep in the truck, using the spilled trailer as a diversion."

Clarke hears her Mother's voice say her name softly, but Clarke's mind is already for battle and she turns from Raven to march over and yank the rifle out of Murphy's hands. He gives her no resistance and backs away from the look of death in Clarke's eyes as she grabs the thin knife from the sheath on his belt as well, sliding it up her sleeve.

She hears her Mother call her name with a bit more urgency, but Clarke ignores her again as she walks over to stand in front of Lincoln.

"Can you track them?" She asks in a deadpan tone as Octavia comes to stand beside her with a similar steely expression. Clarke watches Lincoln's gaze dart between them but then he relents and nods in assent.

"Good. Let's go."

"CLARKE!" Abby shouts as she grabs Clarke's shoulder to stop her and turns her around to face her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She says pointedly and Clarke stares into her Mother's face without flinching.

"I'm going to get Bellamy."

Lincoln speaks up quietly from behind her.

"It may be safer for you to stay here, Clarke."

Octavia, Indra and the others start to realize that there is something they are missing as Clarke's eyes seem to darken.

"If you're referring to the baby inside me, I will not go so far as to endanger it, but I'm damn sure that they will grow up knowing their father."

She makes sure to say it loud enough for all to hear before she marches away towards the woods. Clarke makes it only a few steps before Octavia grabs her arm and pulls her around gently.

"Clarke… What?" She asks in a disbelieving voice and Clarke starts getting angry that they are wasting time.

"I'm pregnant, but right now I want to go find Bellamy and make sure he lives to meet this kid."

Octavia looks like she's about to argue until Clarke cuts her off as she shouts across the clearing.

"And if anyone thinks they're going to stop me from going to get him, I will show them exactly how much this pregnancy inhibits me."

Clarke is getting angrier by the second and adjusts the rifle in her hands as she shoulders past Octavia and storms into the woods, pausing only to look behind her at Lincoln. The man shares a long look with Octavia before he starts studying the ground, looking for a trail. Indra and Octavia follow in silence and their flanking positions around Clarke do not go unnoticed.

Clarke focuses on following Lincoln as quietly as she can. She may be the least experienced warrior amongst them, but at the moment she is the most motivated. After almost an hour of walking, Clarke can feel her fatigue nagging, but refuses to stop until Lincoln halts them to point towards a hidden guard outside a cave in the distance.

With the four of them crouched in the underbrush, Indra leads a whispered discussion on how to proceed.

"I will disable the guard and then back up Lincoln as he enters the cave. Clarke and Octavia, you deal with any Rebels that get behind us."

Clarke reminds herself that, although she had every right to be here, she still needs to be careful and stay out of any direct confrontation for the safety of her child. It irks her to let the others take the lead, but she nods her approval of the plan and Indra and Lincoln stealthily disappear into the trees.

Octavia watches the cave with a predatory stillness as Clarke presses the rifle to her shoulder and watches through the scope. Indra seems to materialize behind the guard and seconds later he is a crumpled heap on the forest floor. Clarke watches Lincoln steal into the cave with his blade drawn and Indra right behind him. Several minutes go by and a sinking feeling starts aching in Clarke's stomach.

"Something's wrong." She says quietly to Octavia and she knows the other woman feels it too.

Suddenly Octavia stands up straight and drops her sword as she holds up her arms in surrender. Clarke is confused until three men step out around them with swords drawn. She slowly relinquishes the rifle in her hands and walks with a pissed off looking Octavia when the men gesture towards the cave with their swords.

One of the Rebel grounders shoves Clarke forward, making her stumble slightly and Octavia's fist snaps out like a whip across his face, earning her a back-handed slap to her beautiful face. The men make threats at them as they push Clarke and Octavia forward towards the cave entrance. Clarke is starting to regret the over-whelming anger that made her go after Bellamy until her eyes adjust and she sees Bellamy's hunched form kneeling on the barren floor of the cave.

"Bellamy!" She yells and lurches towards him until she is roughly grabbed by a large arm and pulled backwards into the chest of one of the Rebel guards. At the sound of her voice, Bellamy's head snaps up and he looks at her with absolute fear shining in his eyes.

"Clarke! No! What are you—" He begins to struggle towards her before another Rebel gives him a hard kick to the ribs, causing him to grunt and bend over until his head nearly touches the ground.

A man standing towards the back of the cave turns at Clarke's name and he studies her intently.

"Wanheda." He says with sudden interest as he walks closer to her.

Clarke looks around to see Indra and Lincoln on their knees on the other side of the cave, with sharp knives held to their throats. She swallows thickly and strengthens her resolve to do what needs to be done.

"That is one of my names." She affirms to the man standing in front of her as she straightens her stance and stares stubbornly up into his painted face.

Clearly the leader of these Rebels, the average-looking, middle-aged man before her covered in war-paint suddenly gets a greedy glint in his dark eyes and Clarke knows she has a play here. The man turns to speak to his people and Clarke ignores him to exchange a look with Octavia, silently telling her that she has a plan. Then Clarke makes the mistake of looking over at Bellamy's face and the almost destroyed look in those big brown eyes nearly makes Clarke falter. She recovers in an instant and carefully slides her 'Wanheda' persona back into place as the leader turns back to her.

She feigns a look of defeat and then speaks clearly.

"All the power of Wanheda is yours if you let my friends go. You have already started your war and when I die by your hand, you will have the power of Wanheda as well. I will not resist."

"CLARKE!" Bellamy roars as he lunges to his feet towards her before he is beaten back into submission by the two large Rebels holding him by the arms on his knees.

The Rebel leader seems to be considering her offer carefully as Clarke discreetly starts working the small knife up her sleeve, into her hand.

"I have only one request." She goes on holding the man's gaze and thinking ten steps ahead of herself. The leader scrutinizes Clarke's face harder and jerks his chin at her, implying that she make her demand.

"All I want before I die is to kiss my lover goodbye." She says and doesn't have to fake the emotion in her voice as her eyes slide towards Bellamy's. The Rebel leader considers for another few seconds before he stands aside with a cruel smile to allow Clarke to run over and drop to her knees in front of Bellamy. Tears stream down her cheeks as she touches his shoulders and stares into the broken depths of his melted chocolate eyes.

"Clarke, no. You can't." He croaks as he struggles against his guards again.

Clarke moves her hands up to cradle his face and leans forward without a word and kisses him tenderly for a few seconds before sliding her lips across his face to whisper faintly near his ear.

"Be ready."

Is all she says and then she leans back to memorize his face, in case her plan fails.

"Clarke… no." He gasps, and Clarke doesn't know if he is playing the part or genuinely telling her to stop, but she slowly gets up and nearly tears out her heart as she turns her back on a struggling Bellamy to face the Rebel leader.

Clarke strengthens her resolve and walks stubbornly towards the greedy-looking man who has already unsheathed a long knife and stands thumbing the blade, testing its edge. She makes her reactions more dramatic to keep all eyes on her face and not on the thin knife sliding into her palm.

She spares a glance to Octavia, Indra and Lincoln and sees them poised to strike as Clarke steps in close to the leader. She begins to speak to keep the element of surprise.

"I, Wanheda, Clarke kom Skicru…-" She begins before she strikes hard, swinging her knife upwards and burying it to the hilt in the soft spot, under the man's jaw.

All hell breaks loose and Clarke prays that her friends are alright as she yanks the knife out of the staggering man's jaw and slashes a deep gash across his neck, severing his jugular and spraying his blood all over her.

Death ensured for the ambitious leader, Clarke turns and runs towards where Bellamy is fighting off his two guards as Octavia, Indra and Lincoln disarm their own guards and slaughter them all quickly.

Clarke tosses the knife to Bellamy as she comes to a sudden halt behind him, her hand flying to her stomach as she reminds herself of the reason she can't enter the fray. Thankfully Octavia breaks free from fight on the other side of the cave, leaving the killing blows to Lincoln and Indra as she comes to her brother's aid.

Within a minute, all the Rebels are limp on the cave floor and Clarke dives to grab Bellamy's arm and throw it over her shoulders, taking some of his weight as Octavia does the same on his other side and they help him to the mouth of the cave.

Bellamy's face is unreadable as he motions for the women to let him slump down onto a large boulder outside the cave. Lincoln and Indra emerge behind them with stoic expressions as Clarke checks Bellamy's ribs, determining that if they aren't broken, they are badly bruised.

"Thanks." He says to them and then gives his sister another nod of thanks as she smiles weakly back at him. His eyes move back to Clarke's face and the deep anger in his eyes stuns her as he addresses the others.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Clarke, please."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Another little half chapter here. I was writing Bellamy as being protective (Cuz let's face it, he's ALWAYS been protective of Clarke, sorry if he came off a bit chauvinistic.**

Bellamy

Octavia gives Clarke one last look as she turns to follow Indra and Lincoln into the forest.

"Good luck, Clarke." She murmurs and gives Bellamy a raised eyebrow of caution.

Bellamy sits on the boulder seething silently with Clarke stands before him and they wait for the others to get out of earshot, but Clarke starts speaking and Bellamy shoots to his feet to glare down at her as he clutches his ribs and grimaces in pain.

"Bellamy, I know—"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" He bellows, and Clarke's eyes go wide for only a moment before her back straightens, her fists clench and her eyes narrow at him. Bellamy doesn't let her respond as he holds his sore ribs and starts pacing.

"Clarke you are fuckin' pregnant. Of all the people I wanted to see walking into that cave, you and my sister were not on the fucking list!"

He winces as the shouting starts hurting his ribs and Clarke roughly grabs his shoulders and pushes him down to sit back on the rock, meeting his glare with one of her own.

"First of all, the plan was for Octavia and I to stay outside and pick off any stray Rebels, but Lincoln and Indra got caught and then the Rebels circled around to find us."

Bellamy tries to interject but Clarke is clearly not finished, even as he sees tears building up in her deep blue eyes.

"Second of all, you don't get to dictate what I do just because I'm pregnant. I came here to save your ass like I always have, so you can stuff the misogynistic bullshit."

The tears spilling down her cheeks are so at odds with the angry words coming out of her beautiful mouth and leave Bellamy speechless.

"Thirdly, and this may be a horrible thing to say, but if I had to choose between you and this baby; I choose you. I have only been pregnant for a few weeks, but I've been in love with you for years, Bellamy." She says as she swipes at the tears pouring down her face and her voice wobbles.

Bellamy's anger fades as he slowly stands again to rub his hands up and down Clarke's arms. Her bottom lip trembles and her voice goes almost shrill.

"I can't lose you, Bellamy. I just… can't." She manages to say before she dissolves into sobs and Bellamy pulls her into his arms fully, resting his chin on the top of her head with a long sigh. He holds Clarke for a long time, letting her cry herself out before leaning away to hold her beautiful face in his hands.

"Clarke, I think I've been in love with you since before that dropship door opened." He says seriously, and Clarke cracks a smile as she snuggles closer to him.

"You wanted to kill me soon afterwards."

Bellamy shares her smirk and presses her face into his chest again, breathing her scent in deeply.

"I did say that, didn't I."

They both chuckle over that and Bellamy kisses her hair.

"I was stupid and scared, and you wouldn't fall in line with my plans. I don't think I really knew _what_ to do with you, so I put up a brave front."

Clarke tilts her face up to nuzzle into Bellamy's throat.

"It was quite convincing, but I still trusted you."

Bellamy smiles indulgently as Clarke's hands start wandering to the waistband on his pants and she pushes her body more fully against his.

"Terrible decision by the way." He says teasingly and then tips her face up to his with a gentle finger under her chin to kiss her lips softly.

"As much as I would love to fuck you against the nearest tree, Princess, the others are waiting for us and I don't think my ribs could take it at the moment." He says as he kisses her again and runs his hands over her waist and under her shirt. Clarke mockingly pouts up at him for a second before giving him one last quick kiss and taking his hand to lead him towards their companions.

"Guess I'll have to do all the work when we get back then." Clarke says with a sultry, sideways glance in his direction as they approach the others and Bellamy laughs, holding his sore ribs.

Octavia smirks at their clasped hands as Bellamy and Clarke join them and they all turn to walk back to TonDC.

"At least you didn't make us wait through make-up sex." She laughs and dances out of Bellamy's reach as he makes a feeble attempt to grab her. She settles down and walks beside Clarke for a while.

"So, I didn't get any of the details on my future niece or nephew. How much longer until I get to spoil them in person?"

Clarke chuckles and Bellamy rolls his eyes with a laugh.

"Still over seven months, so don't get too excited just yet." Clarke answers and Octavia grins widely.

"Are you kidding?! On the Ark I was the first sibling in decades, I was the first sky-person to set foot on the earth in hundreds of years and now I'm going to be the first Auntie in just as long. I'm excited and I'm staying that way."

Bellamy considers for a minute and realizes that Octavia is right as he looks over at her with a mocking expression.

"Well, you're welcome, O."

Even Indra and Lincoln laugh at his off-hand comment as they slowly make their way back to the village.

 **A/N Okay I need a vote here. Do we go super sappy with the loves or slightly more realistic and more character genuine? Review and let me knowwww please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Okay I reviewed the pages of vomit worthy mush I wrote and rewrote it to make it more in line with the characters. Hope I did okay. Enjoy!**

They all get a hero's welcome as they emerge from the woods into the fading daylight and Indra invites all the Arkadians to stay the night to finish the trading the next day and celebrate victory over the Rebels.

Bellamy can't seem to keep his eyes (or hands) off Clarke as her words replay over and over in his head.

 _I've been in love with you for years._

He's sitting on the ground around a large bonfire in the middle of TonDC with Clarke sitting between his legs and his arms around her as his world suddenly clicks into place and he realizes that all the death and destruction that they have gone through has brought them to this point and it was all worth it for him.

Lincoln sits down near them and a second later Octavia is jumping onto his lap to kiss him. She settles in his lap and looks over at Clarke and Bellamy with a frown before looking down at herself.

"Is it weird that we don't even notice anymore when we are covered in mud and blood?"

Clarke and Bellamy look at each other and smirk as Bellamy smears some blood off Clarke's chin with his thumb. He gives Clarke a squeeze and kisses her lips when she looks back at him before he rises slowly.

"Good idea. I'll take Clarke to the lake and make sure to scrub her thoroughly." He says with a laugh at his sister's disgusted face as he catches the small bar of soap that Lincoln tosses to him. Bellamy pulls Clarke up beside him and leads her just outside the firelight, towards the path to the small lake by the village and doesn't say a word until they are standing at the water's edge.

The almost full moon is reflecting off the still waters and Clarke pauses to look at the beautiful sight. Bellamy looks only at the beauty in front of him as he starts undressing her and backing her towards the water. Not needing an excuse to get naked with Bellamy, Clarke helps him strip her bare and then stands in the moonlight as his eyes rake over her hungrily and he hurriedly throws off his own clothes. He sees her eyeing the already blackening bruises covering his chest before she steps forward and gently traces the marks with a feather-light touch.

Clarke falls to her knees beside him and nudges his arms up one at a time to get a better look at his ribs.

"Well you may have one or two cracked ribs, but I don't think they're broken."

She looks up at him with a serious face, despite her hand wandering down his body towards his rapidly growing erection.

"You'll have to go easy for a couple weeks at least." She says standing up and stretching up on her toes to press her lips against his. Bellamy slants his mouth over hers as he walks them towards the water, stopping only to grab the soap from his pants pocket and then they are waist deep in the surprisingly warm water.

Clarke breaks their kiss to look around and then pulls Bellamy towards the rocky shallows and sits him down with his back resting against a larger rock.

"This will have to be quick before someone comes looking for us." He says regrettably as Clarke slips onto his submerged lap and presses her breasts lightly against his wet chest as she takes the soap from his hand and sits it on a rock beside them.

"I'll be quick… and careful." She promises with saucy smirk as she starts rolling her hips into him. Bellamy's hand reaches up to bring her neck closer to his lips as hers blindly finds his cock in the warm water beneath her and pumps it lightly.

Bellamy groans at Clarke's treatment and skims his hands up her ribcage to tease her nipples as she sinks down onto him. Relishing the feeling of being inside her again, Bellamy closes his eyes and tilts his head back to rest it against the rock and Clarke starts moving.

Careful not to jostle his bruised ribs, Clarke rolls her pelvis rhythmically into his at an accelerated pace and Bellamy opens his eyes to watch the woman he loves ride him in the moonlight. He is spellbound by her profile against the bright moon and the sounds coming from her open mouth as she chases her orgasm.

Ribs be damned, Bellamy grunts at the twinge of pain but grips Clarke's waist and flips them both over until Clarke is the one sitting on the rocky ledge. He takes a second to let the pain recede and Clarke looks up at him with concern through her panting.

Bellamy tries to keep his upper body as still as possible as he places Clarke's feet on the edge of the outcropping beside his knees and moves her hips to and from him, sloshing water everywhere. They find a good rhythm and Bellamy watches Clarke fall apart beneath him as he pumps her hips into him a few more times and moans out his own release, followed closely by a groan of pain as he clutches his chest.

Clarke immediately moves to sit up and supports Bellamy's chest to minimize his pain as they both get their breathing under control. She peppers his face and neck with tiny kisses as the pain lessens, Bellamy's body relaxing, and then he smiles weakly at Clarke.

"Not the finish I was going for." She says with a smirk as she helps him turn and sit.

Clarke carefully climbs back onto his legs and this time cups her hands in the water to pour it down over his chest as she reaches for the soap bar and suds up her hands with a smile.

They both make sure the other is very, _very_ clean before walking back out of the water and pulling their clothes back on. Bellamy takes Clarke's hand and kisses it as they walk back to the village and re-join the group by the fire, unable to smother their grins.

Raven pokes the fire with a stick and rolls her eyes at them as they sit back down next to her.

"Do you two have to be so obvious when you have sex?" She asks sarcastically and laughs at their startled expression.

Clarke turns in his arms and kisses Bellamy deeply as their friends start chattering about things to be done tomorrow. Bellamy hears a few snippets of their conversations but is too wrapped up in kissing Clarke to really take much notice.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Another short chapter here. Whoever said that they thought Bellamy was thinking of proposing in the last chapter, that's how I wrote it in the original sappy version but it was all waaaay too fluffy and happy to really fit with their world.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy! And cheers for reading!**

Clarke

Clarke and Bellamy stay up as long as they can as their friends make plans around the fire, but they eventually drift off to sleep as the day catches up with them.

Clarke wakes up at dawn, snuggled in Bellamy's arms by the smouldering remains of last night's fire and tries to ignore her growing need to pee as she looks around at her friends flaked out all around them. Fighting a losing battle, Clarke sighs and rises carefully, so she doesn't wake Bellamy, and goes to relieve her increasingly shrinking bladder.

On the way back to Bellamy, Clarke pauses to see the village coming alive as everyone starts their day and her Mother walking out of one of the buildings to join her.

"Indra says we can finish up the trade this morning and be on our way back to Arkadia by noon." Abby says as she walks over to join her daughter and Clarke nods as she looks longingly back at where Bellamy is still sleeping.

"Go get a bit more sleep. Someone will come and get you if we need you."

Abby smiles and shakes her head at Clarke's startled expression.

"Smiles look good on you Clarke."

Clarke grins at her Mother's knowing look but then sighs.

"I don't think I could get back to sleep anyway." She holds a tentative hand over her flat stomach and looks up at her Mother.

"This thing is hungry before I'm even awake."

Abby laughs and hugs Clarke tight.

"Well, let's feed you and baby, then." She says with a laugh as she leads Clarke towards the main tent.

XXXXXXXXX

Clarke hardly sees Bellamy all morning as Raven and Octavia join her and Abby in the main tent for a quick meal before kidnapping Clarke to take her with them to the lake to bathe with them.

She sits behind Octavia, on a rock, painstakingly running a comb through the many tangles in her friend's freshly washed hair as Raven swims around and asks Clarke questions about pregnancy.

"When do you start getting the big belly?" She asks and Clarke laughs.

"Not for a while yet, but my boobs are already getting bigger." She admits, looking down at her chest and Octavia laughs loudly with Raven.

"I'm sure Bellamy _hates_ that." Raven says with another laugh as Octavia makes a gagging noise and the three of them fall into fits of giggles.

Clarke gives a sly look to Raven over Octavia's shoulder.

"He really can't say much about them at all… since he usually has them in his mouth."

Octavia lets out a high-pitches squeal and slaps her hands over her ears as Raven and Clarke start laughing uncontrollably.

After deeming each other clean enough, Octavia and Raven escort her back to the village, passing Bellamy and the other boys as they head towards the lake. Clarke ducks away from Raven and Octavia for a moment to run after a grinning Bellamy and stops herself from jumping into his waiting arms to instead stand on her toes for a deep kiss before Raven huffs in annoyance and retrieves her.

With a laugh, Octavia mimics Clarke and sneaks over to Lincoln for a quick kiss before helping Raven pull Clarke away from Bellamy, promising her that she will have a lot of time for that later. Clarke starts walking back towards the village in a slight pout as Raven rolls her eyes. Clarke is already plotting to speed up the trading, so she can get back to Arkadia and lock herself and Bellamy in their room for days.

Her mind fills with all the naughty things they could do to each other as her feet move faster.


	28. Chapter 28

Bellamy

Bellamy wakes up, without Clarke in his arms, splayed out on the ground near a snoring Jasper and Murphy, while Monty sits up on a log groggily staring into the embers of last night's fire.

"Where's Clarke?" He asks, and Monty just points in the direction of the main hall.

"Apparently there's food." Monty supplies with a yawn and Bellamy nods, heading to the tree line to take a leak before walking into Indra's tent in time to see his sister and Raven spirit Clarke away outside. She catches his eye and gives Bellamy a 'what can I do?' kind of shrug and he smiles sleepily as he wanders over to ease himself down beside Indra on the cushions surrounding the low table.

"Good morning." She says in her usual business-like tone and Bellamy nods with a friendly smile as he reaches over the table for a strange but intriguing orange fruit.

"My people have already begun loading your goods onto your trailers and you should be ready to go by midday."

Bellamy nods as he bites into the juicy fruit and decides that he likes the sweet tartness of it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Indra looking slightly uncomfortable for a moment before she speaks in her 'official' tone.

"I wanted to convey the apologies of my people that you were harmed during the failed rebellion."

Bellamy pauses in taking another bite of fruit.

"Uh, it's fine. Just a few bruises." He says as a bleary-eyed Murphy shuffles through the flap of the main tent and ungracefully drops down beside Bellamy, eyeing the food on the table.

Indra gives Bellamy a curt nod and rises from the table, leaving the men to eat in peace.

Bellamy and Murphy are soon joined by Jasper and Monty for a long, loud breakfast before the boys get up and joke around as they convince Bellamy to go with them to the lake for a swim before they head back to Arkadia. Murphy argues that the cold camp showers with rationed water are a far cry from the hot-spring fed lake and Bellamy can't help but agree.

They pass Lincoln on the way out of the village and he joins them, claiming he could probably use a wash too.

Clarke's sneak-away kiss on the path to the lake keeps a smile on Bellamy's face for the entire walk and Jasper teases him relentlessly. They all decide to climb up to the top of the cliff facing the lake and at the top Bellamy pushes Jasper off into the water below, fully clothed. The other guys laugh as his head pops out of the water below them and they strip down to take running jumps into the water. The next hour is filled with a competition over who can make the biggest splash.

Bellamy finds himself having some real fun and is again staggered by how far they have all come from the frightened delinquents that first landed on earth and their supposed enemy.

They finally make their way back to the village and Bellamy swipes a couple more of those strange fruit from Indra's tent before searching for Clarke. He finds her talking to Octavia and Abby, over-seeing the loading of the supplies, and he walks up behind her to slide his arms around her stomach and rest his chin on the top of her head as he holds up a tasty fruit up to her lips.

Clarke takes a big bite and laughs as she tries to catch the fruit juices running down her chin with her hands. Without a thought to the others, Bellamy spins Clarke in his arms and places open-mouthed kisses over her mouth and jaw, licking up the sweet juices.

"It's like we aren't even here." He hears his sister comment to Abby as Clarke's arms go around his neck and she closes her eyes with soft sigh. Bellamy reluctantly stops the sweet seduction of his princess to quip back at his sister.

"If you weren't here she would be naked by now and I—" He cuts himself off as his eyes dart to Abby.

"Would be respectfully turning around to telling her to get dressed." He finishes with an awkward smirk, making all three women laugh out loud.

Clarke playfully bats at his arm as she backs away with a grin and jerks her chin towards where their people are finishing up loading the trailers.

"Why don't you go help get us out of here, so we can revisit this topic back at camp." She says so only he can hear and Bellamy grins again, leaning down for one more kiss before handing Clarke the rest of the fruit and heading over to the trucks to help.

After many good-byes and plenty of thank-yous, the Arkadians climb into their vehicles and start the long trip back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks after arriving back at Arkadia and distributing all the goods gained in the trade, Bellamy is sitting in the guard tower, shivering every so often from the chill in the early morning air.

A noise by the ladder has him walking over to help Clarke up the last few rungs and into his arms for a tight hug. Bellamy relishes her warmth for a few seconds before releasing her.

"What are you doing up?" He asks, walking back to where he can see out over the gates of Arkadia.

Clarke follows him and holds up one of the larger furs from off their bed.

"I had to get up to pee _again_ and couldn't get back to sleep. Thought you might be cold." She says as she drapes the fur around Bellamy's shoulders and cuddles into his side to look out over the grounds with him.

"I feel like I've barely seen you since we got back from TonDC." He says with a kiss to the top of her hair.

"There's been so much to do while we get Arkadia ready for winter and my energy levels are dropping by the day, I swear."

Bellamy hugs Clarke closer and jokes.

"We could get Raven to lock us in that lighthouse bunker again." He says with a chuckle before turning Clarke to kiss her and look at her smiling face.

"You should go back in and try to get some sleep cause, I know you won't take it easy during the day, tomorrow."

Clarke sighs heavily and reaches up on her toes for one more kiss but movement at the gates catches Bellamy's attention and he turns Clarke in his arms.

"Is that…?" He asks uncertainly as a bad feeling creeps up his spine.

"That's Indra's horse." Clarke says worriedly as they are spurned into action and hurry towards the ladder as Bellamy yells into his radio.

"Open the gate! All northern units to the front gate!"

Clarke is ahead of him and runs through the slowly opening gate to grab the reins of Indra's horse and Bellamy grabs for the bloodied woman clinging to the saddle.

"Indra! What happened?" He asks but then lies her down on the ground and sees that she is in no state to answer him as the other guards catch up to them and Clarke whirls around, demanding that someone get her Mother.

Clarke is fluttering over the older woman's body noting every wound and speaks without looking up at Bellamy.

"Her pulse is weak and irregular. We need to get her to Med Bay. Now." She says and Bellamy motions for another guard to help him lift her.

A running Abby meets them as they enter the doors of Arkadia and Clarke wastes no time in filling her in on every detail she has gleaned so far as they hurry after Bellamy down the hallway.

Indra comes to shortly as the men lie her down on an examination table and she reaches for Clarke as she croaks.

"Rebellion stronger… than believed. Wanheda… not safe…" She manages before falling back onto the table with a grunt of pain.

Bellamy looks up at Clarke's wide eyes as she stares down at their friend in shock. Octavia and Kane come running into the room, looking around frantically for Indra as Bellamy comes around the table to tug Clarke's elbow away.

With Abby checking over Indra, Clarke lets him pull her away.

"If the Rebels could do this to the leader of TonDC and they're now fixated on you, you need to get somewhere safe." He says and braces himself for the fight that he knows she's about to give him on the issue.

"You're right."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N It wouldn't be a hundred story without them being in SOME sort of peril, am I right? Lol Enjoy!**

Clarke

"You're right." Clarke mumbles again and even Abby's spine straightens, and she looks up in surprise for a heartbeat before returning her full attention back to Indra. Bellamy's mouth has gone slack as he stares, disbelievingly, at Clarke and she looks up to meet his eyes.

"As much as I would like to ride out and meet this threat head on…" Her right hand drifts towards the small bump growing under her stomach.

"… I think I have to consider something other than myself and trust in my friends to handle it this time."

Bellamy has pulled her in for a tight hug before she's finished talking and is looking over her head at his sister as Clarke turns in his arms to speak to her.

"O, you were Indra's second. Where would be the last place they would look for me?"

With one last look at Indra, Octavia walks over as she thinks.

"I think they'll expect us to keep you holed up here at Arkadia, but there are enough Grounders living here now that a spy or an assassin is a very real possibility." She says with a pause before her eyes light up.

"The dropship. Can we still shut the door?" She asks and Clarke nods, warming to the idea.

"Most of the Grounders won't go there anyway with the burned bodies of their friends still scattered over the ground." Octavia explains, and Bellamy looks down at Clarke's face with worry.

"Will they expect us to move her though? What if we walk into an ambush as soon as we walk out those gates?"

Clarke's face goes hard.

"Then it won't be me walking out those gates."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I still want to go with you." Bellamy growls as he helps Clarke climb up onto Octavia's horse next to an already saddled Lincoln. Clarke settles into the saddle and arranges her long cloak around her and the horse, pulling the hood up over her freshly darkened and braided hair.

"You know this is better. We've been over this. You need to sell the lie here and give me time to get to the dropship. Octavia and Lincoln riding out alone together is much less suspicious than a whole unit of guards heading out the gate. Octavia already snuck out last night to stock the dropship for me and you need to rush to the Med bay and pretend that I'm in there with pregnancy complications. You only have to keep up the charade for a few hours."

Bellamy is nodding but his eyes are frustrated, and Clarke leans down to touch his face, tipping it up for a kiss.

"Be safe and radio when you get there. I'm anxious to root out this Rebellion and get you back here with me."

Clarke smiles and nods as her horse starts following Lincoln's out of the stables.

"You be safe too." She says before turning from Bellamy, towards the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke and Lincoln ride in silence for hours before the destruction surrounding the Dropship comes into view.

"Oh my god." Clarke says, seeing the result of her decisions.

Lincoln scans the area for any threat and dismounts before walking over to help Clarke down from her horse. Clarke thanks him as Octavia walks out of the ship to greet them.

"You have enough provisions to last a few days, the toilet is operational again and I've made a nice, comfy bed for you and baby in the top hatch. Bellamy insisted I leave you his tablet, so you have something to do as well." She says as she greets Lincoln with a sweet kiss.

Clarke is determined but still unhappy with being hidden away and Octavia sees it in her face.

"You should keep my horse with you." She says suddenly and Clarke's brow furrows.

"A horse outside is a very obvious sign that someone is here."

"Bring her inside to the lower level. Lincoln has extra feed for _his_ horse, but we can feed her when we get back to Arkadia. I just don't like the thought of leaving you here with no escape plan."

Clarke considers and then pulls Octavia to her for a hug.

"Thank you." She says fiercely and then holds the younger woman at arm's length.

"Take care of Bellamy."

Clarke's voice nearly breaks as she says it and Octavia nods and smiles encouragingly.

"Trust me, as soon as the Rebels put you in their crosshairs, they sealed their deaths in Bellamy's eyes. He will be an asshole while you're gone but he'll get it done."

The women clasp arms in Grounder fashion and then Octavia leads her horse inside the Dropship as Clarke pulls out her radio to tell Bellamy that she made it.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N We are getting close to the end, folks. Thanks for sticking it out with me! Enjoy!**

Bellamy

Convening with Marcus and the other council members is making Bellamy twitch with anger as they debate over whether or not to intervene in what they claim is a civil matter for the Grounders.

He can feel Raven's eyes on him, warning him to keep calm but Bellamy has had enough and stands abruptly from the council table, shocking everyone into silence.

"The Rebels made it a matter for Arkadia when they threatened Clarke. They took me hostage last time to stop the trading and now they are howling for the blood of Wanheda because they think that killing her will give them the power to eradicate the rest of us. This is not just a TriKru problem. They are targeting Arkadians and you can all sit here and bicker all fuckin day, but I'm going to fight."

Bellamy kicks over his chair and storms from the room with Raven and Abby right behind him. The rest of their friends are waiting outside the council room and jump when Bellamy throws the door open. They all follow him as he starts barking out orders.

"O, I need you to ask Indra what kind of numbers these Rebels have what numbers she can count on to fight with us, Abby, can you throw together some field med kits, Monty, Jasper, go grab some provisions for a couple days at least, Murph, go raid the weapons room."

People are running off to do his bidding until he stops in front of the door of Clarke's room and looks at Raven.

"I need you to radio Clarke, tell her what's happening and meet me in the vehicle bay."

Raven turns to go but Bellamy hesitates and calls her name, making her turn back in question.

"Tell her… tell her I'll try to do an okay job without her here." He finishes with a smirk and Raven smiles and hobbles down the hall.

Bellamy runs into the room he shares with Clarke and tries to block out the sights and smells of her as he gathers up his armour and starts strapping it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He meets the others in the vehicle bay and demands updates as he walks through the door.

"O, what'd you get from Indra?"

Octavia is packing the satchel on another horse as she answers.

"Indra was weak, but she managed to say that the Rebels have been recruiting in Polis and their numbers are almost equal to that of TonDC's forces. About two hundred warriors."

Bellamy nods as he thinks, and watches Jasper and Monty load the Jeep with provisions and Abby's field med-kits. Murphy walks in with his arms full of guns and ammo, followed closely by a similarly loaded up Miller.

"We know how many we're up against yet?" He asks as Bellamy walks over to help him load the guns.

"Two hundred and growing." He says, and Murphy gives Miller a significant look as Lincoln speaks in a low voice.

"Octavia is still Indra's second, she can command the TriKru warriors."

All faces turn to Lincoln and he holds their stare.

Bellamy slides his gaze to his sister.

"You up for it, O?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

Octavia mounts the horse and looks back at him with a steely glint in her eyes.

"These bastards threatening my family are as good as dead."

Bellamy nods with a cruel smirk and climbs in the back of the Jeep with Murphy and Miller.

"I want to have Clarke back in no more than two days. Let's do this." He says as Raven guns the engine and they tear out of the vehicle bay, towards the gates of Arkadia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy stands stoically beside his sister and faces the TriKru warriors as she gives a rousing speech that he understands very little of. He feels a little guilty that he really doesn't care what Octavia is saying as long as TriKru fight the rebels, they win, and Clarke is safe.

It feels weird to be preparing to fight without her there and Bellamy turns from the crowds and back to the Jeep to grab the radio.

"Clarke. Come in Clarke. It's Bellamy."

He waits a few seconds before he hears her voice over the crackling radio. Bellamy opens his mouth to give her an update on their status but stops, realizing that Arkadia and who knows else is probably monitoring the radio waves.

"You all settled in?" He asks instead, and Clarke responds immediately with sarcasm.

"Great. Snug as a bug."

There is a pause an then she transmits again in a more serious tone.

"Are you prepared to weather the mountainous task of being a Dad?"

Bellamy grins into the radio, picking up her code immediately as he watches Raven walk over with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. How is Baby Blake?" He asks with a laugh as Raven's look of confusion deepens.

"Baby _Griffin_ is just fine. Do you think they will arrive on time, in nine months, or do you think they'll take the long route and arrive in ten?"

Bellamy is enjoying their code immensely and Raven's face is entertaining him too.

"Definitely ten. Better safe than sorry."

Clarke responds again a few seconds later.

"Where should we live when the baby comes? The mountain? The village?"

"I'm working on that, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Surprises are good. Hey, I've got a list of names for the baby. Indra, Lincoln, Octavia, Violet, Eden, Yara, Odessa, Usha. Do you like any of those?"

Bellamy grins wide and Raven just stares at him, frustrated.

"I love them all. Stay safe, Clarke."

"You too, Bel."

Bellamy replaces the handset of the radio and turns to walk towards Octavia, motioning for Raven to follow him. Having finished her speech and riled TriKru into action, Octavia jumps down from the horse and looks to her brother.

"Clarke thinks the Rebels are camped somewhere at the base of Mount Weather on the side nearest to TonDC." He begins and Raven stares agog at him, while Octavia gets fierce.

"You talked about this over the radio?! Rebels were probably listening Bellamy! How could you be so careless?" She roars but Bellamy just smirks, and Raven adopts a sudden look of understanding.

"You were talking in code." Bellamy just smiles. "To anyone else, it would sound like you were just talking about the baby."

Octavia still looks unconvinced but drops her anger to ask for more details.

"Did she say anything else that could be useful?"

Bellamy nods.

"She thinks we should take the long route around the river that takes about ten hours to get there instead of taking the direct route that takes nine. Besides that, she agrees with me on a surprise attack."

Octavia nods once in agreement and turns without a word towards the newly erected war tent.

Raven is still looking at Bellamy with a question in her eyes.

"What?"

"I get all that part now that you've explained it, but what was that list of names at the end?"

Bellamy grins and takes off after his sister.

"What's the first letter of each name spell?"

Bellamy watches Raven's face as he walks backwards towards the tent and it takes only a few seconds for her to laugh and roll her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Reviews? Pleeease?**

Clarke

Still smiling at the radio, Clarke puts aside the handset and concentrates back on the maps in front of her, spread over the soft furs that are scattered across the upper level of the Dropship.

She should have asked about numbers but that was a little more difficult to work into their code without tipping off any eavesdroppers. She busies herself again with studying the maps to distract her worry over Bellamy and her friends.

When there is really nothing more she can glean from the maps, Clarke settles on the furs with Bellamy's tablet and wishes he was there to read to her in his deep, soothing voice. She decides to start reading The Time Machine by H.G. Wells.

Clarke gets caught up in the book for a few minutes at a time, but her eyes are always darting towards the radio.

She finally falls asleep amidst the cozy furs, with the tablet in her hands, awaking several hours later with a start and checking her watch to see that it's only an hour shy of the time that Bellamy planned to attack the Rebels.

Clarke reaches for the radio but stops herself before she touches it.

If they have the radio with them, they would have turned the transmitter off and if they left the radio in TonDC, no one will answer her.

Clarke screams and throws her water canteen at the wall in frustration at being left behind to wait.

XXXXXXXX

Clarke holds out for another twenty minutes before she has Octavia's horse saddled and is lowering the Dropship ramp to ride out to TonDC. She rides as slowly as she can bear and arrives outside of the village by nightfall.

Clarke dismounts carefully and ties the horse to a tree nearby, giving it some feed, before slinking forward to observe the village. Aware that there may still be traitors here, Clarke stays out of sight and waits for any sign of the warriors returning home after the battle.

It's near freezing and Clarke snuggles closer to Octavia's horse as it lies down on the forest floor to rest. She dozes in and out for hours, snapping awake at the slightest noise until the sky starts to lighten and she hears the sound of weary feet and hooves.

Clarke stands and gets closer to the sound with her stomach in her throat.

"Please let it be our people, please let it be Bellamy." She chants as others in the village emerge from their homes to start yelling and running towards the returning heroes.

Clarke takes that as enough of a sign and starts hurrying down the sloped woods, towards the crowd. She sees several bloody and familiar faces from the village, but she registers them only long enough to confirm that the right army is the one returning.

"Bellamy!" She shouts with tears in her eyes as exhausted, wounded warriors pass her.

Her heart is just starting to sink when she hears her name over the din.

"Clarke? Is that you?"

Clarke's head snaps around and she sees Murphy walking towards her with dried blood covering most of his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be…"

"Where's Bellamy?" She asks, ignoring his question as she grips his arms tightly and despite her desperation to see the man she loves, her eyes travel over her friend, assessing his injuries.

"I'm fine. I think the younger Blake got grazed with an axe in the leg and last I saw, Bellamy was carrying her so he's probably at the back."

Clarke is moving against the crowd, towards the end of the procession before Murphy finishes speaking and finally, she sees a familiar mop of dark curly hair, with a bleeding beauty in his arms.

"Bellamy! Octavia!" She yells and sees Bellamy's head whip up to search for her.

Clarke runs the remainder of the way to them as Bellamy buckles under the strain of having carried his sister for hours, falling to his knees. He holds Octavia above the muddy ground and Clarke immediately looks down to Octavia's leg where she notices Bellamy's belt wrapped tightly around her upper thigh, effectively holding a bloody bandage in place over her wound.

Clarke checks her pupils and then grabs two strong looking villagers passing by to take Octavia from Bellamy and tells them to take her to the nearest building.

"Clarke." Bellamy has not moved from kneeling in the mud, but he croaks out her name and raises his face to look at her with weary resignation.

"You're safe now."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Review? I would really like some good news today.**

 **Cheers.**

Bellamy

Bellamy hovers, out of the way as Clarke pulls a suture kit out of the field Med kit he gave her and uses the tiny bottle of moonshine to disinfect Octavia's wound. He hears his sister hiss in pain and is relieved that she is regaining consciousness. Bellamy had helped her limp some of the way back to TonDC until the blood loss made her faint and he carried her the rest of the way.

Clarke is quick to sew up Octavia's wound and checks her vitals quickly before turning to Bellamy with a serious face.

"I've done all I can. I think she'll be fine but keep an eye on her and find me if anything changes. There are a lot of other wounded here and I'm going to help." She says in a flurry as she packs up her megre medical supplies and cups his face to pull his lips down to hers for a moment before striding out the door.

Bellamy sits down heavily on a chair and stares at his sister for a minute before tipping his head back and closing his tired eyes for a minute.

It's full light out when he jerks awake at the sound of his name and looks over to see Octavia sitting up on the edge of the bed, smiling weakly at him as Lincoln stands at the foot of her bed.

"O, you ok?" Bellamy says, getting to his feet quickly and she holds up a hand.

"I'm fine. Bit tired but otherwise fine. What happened? Lincoln said Clarke is here." She says uncertainly, and Bellamy blows out a long breath.

"Yeah, well we're probably lucky she didn't ride straight out to battle and we're _definitely_ lucky she's here to help with the wounded. She stitched you up first and told me to watch you as she practically ran out the door."

Octavia smirks to herself and tests a bit of weight on her bad leg, making both men in the room jerk forward.

"Sounds like our Clarke. She was never going to stay out of action for long."

Lincoln gently holds Octavia's arm and she smiles at him before turning back to her brother.

"I'm good here, Bel. Go find Clarke."

Bellamy shares a look of confirmation with Lincoln and then walks out of the tiny house in search of Clarke. He asks a few people milling around and is pointed in the direction of Indra's tent where she has apparently set up a make-shift triage for the wounded.

Lifting the tent flap, Bellamy can taste the blood in the air and looks over the handful of healers working to find Clarke at the far end of the tent, wrist deep in a TriKru warrior's chest wound. Bellamy makes his way around the outer edge of the tent to stand a few feet away and studies Clarke. The fatigue is apparent in her face despite the determined concentration as she withdraws her hands in defeat. She leans over and draws her blood-stained hands over the man's eyes.

"Your fight is over." She whispers and steps back from the dead man.

"Clarke." Bellamy says in a low voice and her head turns towards him for a moment as she wipes at her tears with her forearm.

"There are others that need me." She says, but stumbles slightly as she turns away again.

Bellamy darts forward to hold her elbow, but she shakes him off to walk towards the next wounded warrior. Clarke makes it three steps before her knees buckle. He catches her before she hits the ground, his muscles screaming from carrying his sister the day before.

"Clarke, you're no good to anyone like this. You need food, water and rest."

She feebly fights to stand up, but Bellamy swings an arm under her knees and carries her out of the tent to find Raven waiting outside, her worried expression falling to relief when she sees Bellamy holding Clarke.

"Oh, thank god. I've been trying to get her to take a break for hours."

Bellamy sits Clarke down on a wooden log near a fire as Raven dumps a canteen of water over Clarke's out-stretched hands, cleaning off some of the blood before shoving a piece of fruit into her hands.

"Eat, Clarke. Baby Blake needs it as much as you." Bellamy says, dropping down beside her with a teasing smirk, and the momentary glare she gives him is worth it all.

Clarke leans over to rest her head against his chest as she munches on the fruit and Raven gives them a wave as she leaves her friend in Bellamy's care and goes to help elsewhere.

"Make you a deal." Bellamy says, and Clarke lifts her head to look at him.

"If you lie down for thirty minutes, and eat a bit more, I won't stop you from heading back into that tent." He says and watches her eyes narrow with defiance for a moment before she nods reluctantly.

"Deal."

Clarke goes back to leaning against Bellamy and he strokes her back as she finishes eating.

They find a building nearby with a spare bed and Bellamy lies down next to Clarke, tucking her head into his shoulder, neither caring about the amount of blood covering them both.

XXXXXXXXX

It's been two days since their return and Bellamy is still having to remind Clarke to eat and take breaks from treating patients. Raven radioed Arkadia the morning they arrived back in TonDC and Abby, Marcus, Monty, Jasper and Indra arrived a few hours later by Jeep to help with casualties and feeding the wounded. Bellamy is grateful for the added help of Clarke's Mother in getting her daughter to slow down and things are running smoothly in and out of the triage tent.

Indra has thanked him and Clarke so many times, Bellamy is starting to avoid her, and his sister and Lincoln have disappeared sometime this morning.

Clarke is walking out of the triage tent and looks at Bellamy with an exhausted pout.

"My mother kicked me out." She says as she wipes a bloody hand across her forehead and Bellamy hides his smirk at both the red mark across her face and her mother kicking her from the tent.

"C'mon princess. Let's get you cleaned up." He says and takes her hand to lead Clarke towards the path to the lake and she trudges after him. They aren't the only ones with that idea though and Bellamy notes the scattered people around the lake.

Without pausing to strip off, Bellamy leads Clarke straight into the water and she stands in a daze, watching him as he pulls his t-shirt over his head, wets it, and uses it to rinse the blood and dirt from her hair and face.

The water is cooler than it was a few weeks ago and he watches Clarke stifle a shiver. Bellamy looks around and wordlessly tugs her hand to move them closer to where the hot spring feeds the small lake and she lets him slowly pull off her clothes until Clarke is standing before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

The water is shallower near the hot spring and Bellamy's gaze travels down Clarke's body to fixate on the small but distinct bump below her bellybutton. His hands skim down her sides and Clarke's eyes close at the sensation as Bellamy kneels before her and leans in to press a tender kiss over the spot where their child grows.

Clarke's fingers work their way through his tangled hair and she tips his head back to look down into his eyes as she smiles wearily. She shifts forward and Bellamy opens his arms as Clarke slides down into them. She kisses him thoroughly and grabs his shirt to rinse his hair as he did hers.

In some ways, bathing each other seems almost more intimate than making love and with the others bathing around them, its neither the time or place for taking things too far… as much as he craved to.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Well this is it folks! The last chapter. I'm working on a short epilogue tho so don't despair!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and leaving me such sweet reviews.**

 **Cheers.**

Clarke

Raven and Octavia are waiting for them, leaning against a tree, as Clarke and Bellamy return to the village.

"Hey you two. Partaking in some exhibitionism, were you?" Raven jokes as she pushes away from the tree and Octavia smirks at her conspiratorially.

"So, Abby says there's nothing more Clarke can do and if she walks back into that tent she'll get Murphy to physically remove her." Octavia says in a cheery voice and Bellamy hides his grin at Clarke's startled face.

Raven chuckles and then pins her friends with a look.

"C'mon, I'm your ride outta here. We'll stop at the dropship to grab the radio."

She leaves no room for argument as she turns towards the Jeep waiting behind her and Bellamy kisses Clarke's cheek as he scoots around her, kisses his sister's cheek and follows after Raven.

He pauses to turn and wait for Clarke to finish debating and come with him.

Finally, she lets out a huff and gives Octavia a peck on the cheek too, making her giggle, and Clarke takes Bellamy's hand as they climb into the backseat of the Jeep. Raven grins at them before facing forward, starting the engine and pointedly flicks up the rear-view mirror so she can't see them.

Clarke laughs loudly but also slides over to sit in a smiling Bellamy's lap, his hands already sliding up Clarke's legs and under her shirt, making her gasp quietly before Raven turns on the music player and cranks the volume. Clarke laughs again and then goes back to kissing Bellamy as his hands continue their pleasurable torture.

By the time Raven pulls the truck to a stop, Bellamy and Clarke are very, very close to fucking right there in the backseat and they scramble to shift their clothing back into place as Raven hops out and waits outside the truck.

Clarke and Bellamy tumble out of the Jeep and look around with mildly confused faces.

"Octavia and Lincoln arranged this. I'm just your ride. I'll be back to get you in a few days." Raven says as she climbs back inside the Jeep to rev the engine as she pulls away in a hurry.

"Did she just… again…?" Bellamy begins and then laughs and shakes his head.

Clarke waves goodbye to her friend with a confused expression as Bellamy tugs her hand in the direction of the dropship in front of them. There are flowers strewn across the lowered ramp of the ship and Bellamy shares an amused but wary expression with Clarke as they approach the ship and walk through the tarps that cover the entrance. Inside, the trail of flowers leads across the floor and up the ladder to the second level of the ship.

Bellamy looks over at Clarke and shrugs.

"After you." He says, and Clarke starts up the ladder, looking down to see Bellamy appreciating the view of her ass.

Clarke's laughing stops as she hauls herself up to find the entire room filled with candles and soft-looking furs. Bellamy eases himself up into the room and whistles low at the romantic setting their friends arranged for them. There are clean clothes folded up in one corner and a small cache of fruit, vegetables, dried meat and wine is piled up in another.

Clarke turns to Bellamy and she instantly has his full attention again as she backs towards the fur-covered floor, unbuckling the belt on her jeans as she holds his eyes and smiles.

"I'm suddenly not as tired as I thought."

Clarke squeaks with laughter as Bellamy suddenly darts after her and falls to his knees to look up at her and slides her jeans down, out of his way, before leaning in to taste her. Clarke has to brace her hands against the wall behind her as Bellamy's mouth finds her centre and he starts licking her clit. She lets him have his way for a few blissful minutes before Clarke disengages from his ministrations and almost tackles him to the fur-covered floor.

She can taste herself on his lips as her hands make short work of his jacket. Clarke holds back the urge to tear Bellamy's shirt off, but not without a few grunts of frustration.

Bellamy, meanwhile, has pulled off Clarke's shirt and has her bra flying across the room in record time. He starts sliding his hands up and down her body, pausing to give her breasts a squeeze before slipping down across her stomach to dip inside her pussy, making her task of stripping him even more challenging.

Clarke finally gets Bellamy's pants off in a frenzy, pushing his shoulders back onto the furs, before she yanks them off his legs, gripping his cock in her busy hands.

Bellamy groans as Clarke pumps her hand up and down and lowers her mouth to lick the underside of his erection. He looks down at her as he reaches over to grab her nearest leg and with only a small gasp of surprise, he slides Clarke's lower body over him. Her knees on either side of Bellamy's head, Clarke loudly moans around his dick and screws her eyes shut in ecstasy as he licks a long slow strip through her folds. Clarke's concentration is wavering as Bellamy's talented mouth works over her and she pushes back against him.

"Oh fuck, Bel." She groans out as she feels that delicious pressure begin stirring in her stomach as she struggles to keep up her efforts on his cock. It takes only another minute before Clarke completely forgets what she was doing and her body shudders as waves of pleasure shoot through her. When she is done screaming Bellamy's name and goes limp, Bellamy lifts her hips aside and sits up with a hungry expression.

He nudges Clarke over onto her back, moves between her open legs and looks up into her heavy-lidded eyes with a question.

Clarke skims her fingers drunkenly up Bellamy's arms and pulls him in closer, essentially impaling herself with his dick and moaning at the over-stimulation as he begins slamming into her over and over. She didn't think that she would be able to come again so soon but Clarke feels herself tensing again already as she hears the tell-tale groan from Bellamy's mouth.

Clarke can't stop herself from falling apart with his name on her lips as Bellamy pushes into her one last time and holds himself deep inside her as he comes hard.

All they can hear is their own harsh breathing as Bellamy seems to summon the energy to pull out and roll to Clarke's side. He pulls her over to splay her across his chest and Clarke smiles and cuddles closer.

Bellamy blindly reaches out and grabs a fur to toss over them and within minutes they are both contentedly asleep on the dropship floor.

Clarke wakes hours later and groggily looks up at Bellamy's sleeping face. He looks so unburdened and young in sleep and Clarke studies the overgrown scruff growing on his chiselled jawline and the adorable freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks.

She watches his eyes open and decides she wants to get lost in those warm brown eyes forever.

"Hey, you." She says with a sleepy smile and Bellamy stares at her for a few seconds.

"Marry me." He says in a rumbling morning voice and Clarke's shock is only momentary as she shifts up further on his chest and kisses him softly.

"Is that a 'yes'?" He asks, still serious as his eyes turn intense and Clarke moves up to balance on her elbows.

"That's a 'yes'." She confirms and Bellamy shoots up to capture her lips in a deeper kiss before their happy grinning makes kissing difficult and then they laugh in each other's arms.


	34. Epilogue

**A/N Just a short snippet of the future I picture for these characters.**

 **Enjoy and please check out any of my other stories!**

 **Cheers.**

Epilogue

"Felix, It's time to go!" Clarke shouts from the ramp of the dropship with her hands planted on her hips and an annoyed expression as Octavia walks around the corner with a bashful expression and a little boy with dark eyes and blonde curls hiding behind her legs.

"Sorry, Clarke. We got caught up climbing trees." Octavia says with a smirk as her nephew darts from behind her and into his mother's arms.

"It's fine. Monty and I are done the planting and I wanted to get back to Arkadia for supper." She explains, and she lifts the toddler onto her hip and kisses his chubby cheek as she walks towards the Jeep parked a few metres away, next to the newly planted fields of wheat.

"Ready to get back to Dad?"

The little boy's face lights up and he wriggles out of his Mother's grasp until she lets him down, so he can run towards the Jeep where Uncle Monty is waiting to help him up.

Octavia stands beside Clarke and they stand smiling after him together for a moment before they start walking.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Clarke asks and Octavia grins.

"Definitely. With the peace between SkiKru and TriKru holding, I need something to do with my time and chasing all those Arkadian toddlers keeps me in shape." She says, and the women laugh together as they climb into the Jeep with Monty and Felix.

The little boy snuggles up in Clarke's lap and she marvels at how he can fall asleep so fast in a bouncing truck.

Bellamy is waiting for them as Monty drives into the Arkadian garage and he opens the door to lift a limp, snoring boy from his Mother's arms with a smile. He hauls his son into his arms and leans over to give Clarke a quick kiss as she hops out of the Jeep.

"Sorry we're late. Someone was having too much fun climbing trees with Auntie O."

Bellamy grins wider as he and Clarke walk towards their new family unit with an extra room for Felix's new 'big boy bed'.

"All good. I grabbed some dinner for us and took it back to the room."

Clarke's stomach is growling in anticipation of the stag meat and vegetables that she saw on the menu for today.

"I'm famished. All that planting took it out of me today." She says as she stretches her arms above her head, drawing Bellamy's gaze to her chest.

He smirks and raises and eyebrow at her and Clarke chuckles and drops her arms.

"I might be hungry for other things too after we put Felix down to sleep." She says with a saucy wink as she opens the door for her husband to carry their son to his bed.

"Mmm I like this new frisky Clarke." He says as he precedes her to Felix's room and Clarke smothers a smile as she follows, wondering if she should tell Bellamy before or after dinner that their little family is going to grow again.

Clarke bites her lip as she drops her gaze down to Bellamy's ass as he bends over to gently place Felix in his bed and she sighs to herself.

Maybe she'll tell him later tonight.

She suddenly has other, more pressing plans.

**********FIN***********


End file.
